First Kiss
by Miss Rena
Summary: Siempre tenìa ese pensamiento dentro de sì. Ahora que tenìa la oportunidad, no podìa dejar pasarla. Ese tenìa que ser su primer beso... Cap 15 actualizado. "Traducción" Kurt's First Kiss
1. Chapter 1

Hyo~

Yay! estoy muy feliz de poder presentarles este lindo fic, sobre una pareja que personalmente, adoro. Como no encontré muchos fics en español, se me ocurriò traducir una que me atrapò desde el primer momento. :3 Ojalà también les guste.  
Obviamente esta historia pertenece a su respectiva autora. Ambas compartimos nuestro amor por Kurt (Chris Colfer)

**Autora:** Debraelq

**Traductora:** Miss Rena

Todos los derechos de Glee, le pertenecen a su legitimo(s) creador(es): Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan.

* * *

**First Kiss**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno  
.**

Kurt se quedó mirando, con la boca abierta, a la persona frente a él. Finn lucía fantástico, vistiendo una de las ropas favoritas de Kurt. Una camisa sencilla azul de mangas largas, que se abría para revelar una remera más oscura pegándose a su manoseable pecho, y un par de jeans gastados que se ajustaban bien (aunque lastimosamente, no eran tan apretados como los de jeans de Kurt). Sin embargo, no era el atuendo de Finn, sino lo que le había dicho. En realidad, era la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

- Déjame ver si lo estoy entendiendo bien. ¿Quieres que _yo_ te ayude con el baile? – Lo miró sospechosamente. Simplemente no podía creer que él quisiera su ayuda.

- No importa – Finn contestó tímido, obviamente por solicitar el favor – Olvídalo – Cuando giró para marcharse, Kurt volvió en sí.

- No, lo que quiero decir… por supuesto, es que te ayudaré. Solamente estaba un poco sorprendido de que no se lo preguntases a nadie más, como Rachel –

Kurt apenas había podido guardar el tono celoso de su voz. Conocía la forma en que Finn miraba a Rachel y le molestaba de sobremanera. Todo estaba bien con ella aunque se creyera una diva, pero definitivamente Rachel no lo merecía.

- Es sólo que… - dijo Finn un poco avergonzado – Casi la hago caer en la práctica. Y todos pueden bailar, aunque no soy tan bueno en ello. Pensé que si alguien me ayudaba… sin estar frente a todos, podría hacerlo. – Mostró la dulce sonrisa que Kurt amaba tanto. – Y tú eres un buen bailarín, y además no te reirás de mí.

- Soy bueno - Kurt admitió devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Pero sabes, eres mejor de lo que crees. No lo llamaría necesariamente gracia, pero tienes una cualidad en tu forma de bailar… una energía que es muy… -

Kurt vaciló.

- ¿Qué? -

Esa era una oración que Kurt _no_ iba a terminar. ¿Ciertamente estaba a punto de decir que pensaba que Finn era sexy?

En vez de eso, agitó sus brazos alrededor – Bueno… tú sabes.

- Uhm, no realmente. Pero está bien. Sólo quiero que esto sea perfecto… por Rachel.

Kurt no era un persona maliciosa, excepto cuando alguien derramaba algo sobre uno de sus sacos de Marc Jacob, pero de pronto estaba comenzado a desagradarle Rachel un poco. Lo cual era interesante, considerando que no se sentía enfermo hacia Quinn, la actual novia de Finn.

- Sólo quiero hacerlo bien, Kurt –

Él pudo haberle dicho que Finn estaba estresado por muchas cosas.

- No te precipites, puedo ayudarte – Sonrió abiertamente. No se preocuparía del porqué Finn pidió su ayuda. Esta era una oportunidad perfecta para estar cerca del hombre que adoraba.

- Gracias – dijo Finn con alivio. - ¿Crees que podríamos comenzar a trabajar en eso ahora?

- Seguro. Comenzaremos con algunos pasos y después le agregaremos la música – Kurt sabía que a veces se comportaba mandón, pero en esa instancia, era necesario. Finn se sentía perdido y él debía ayudarlo a recuperar su confianza. –Simplemente imagina que soy Rachel – agregó.

Trabajaron en los pasos durante los siguientes quince minutos, repasando cada uno hasta que Finn los entendiera perfectamente. Realizaban un dueto. Finn lo guiaba, y desde que Kurt hizo los pasos de Rachel llegó a pensar que también podría hacerlo con ella si le daban la oportunidad.

- Ahora, cuando hagamos el giro, pon tus manos en mi cintura y levántame en el aire –

- ¿Pero qué pasa si te dejo caer? –

- No te preocupes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es levantarme y sostenerme firme. Yo me encargaré del resto.-

Finn no estaba seguro si Kurt había presionado el botón del audio para que comenzara la música.

Ambos dejaron que los pasos los guiaran hasta el giro perfectamente. Kurt estaba sorprendido de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Finn lo había aprendido rápido, sólo necesitaba ánimos.

En cambio, era Kurt quien tenía problemas con la concentración, al tener a Finn tan cerca suyo. ¡Gracias al cielo que su cuerpo sabía qué hacer!

Cada vez que se tocaban, sentía su temperatura incluso a través de sus ropas. Parecía como si quemase por dentro, como una marca. Se preguntaba si Finn también podía sentirlo. Si era así, era capaz de esconderse.

Cuando comenzaron el giro, se forzó a si mismo a concentrarse, no quería que lo soltara.

Finn lo levantó en el aire con facilidad. Kurt podía sentir sus fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura. Estaba concentrado en mantener su equilibrio una vez que estirará los brazos. Sentía como si volase, una sensación maravillosa. Casi estaba mareado y debía frenar lo que en verdad era una carcajada tonta.

Recordó demasiado tarde lo que vendría después. Trató de preparase cuando Finn lo aterrizara en el piso. Sus manos estaban en el pecho del chico más alto. Se hallaban tan cerca uno del otro que sus cuerpos casi podían tocarse.

Por supuesto, en sus fantasías, estar tan cerca de Finn era el paraíso, pero de pronto la intimidad se hizo irresistible. Su corazón golpeaba desbocado, y podía sentir los rápidos latidos de Finn por debajo de sus manos. Tomó un respiro profundo para mantenerse firme, después de todo no quería verse débil por falta de oxigeno. Sin embargo, eso había sido un gran error. La esencia puramente masculina de Finn nubló su mente y lo intoxicó la cercanía.

No podía hablar… ni podía moverse, mientras observaba y se perdía en los bellos ojos castaños de Finn. El otro muchacho parecía estar en shock también. No se movía, además ya habían perdido los últimos pasos de baile. La música se había detenido desde entonces y el silencio se retenía en el aire, interrumpido solamente por la respiración agitada de los jóvenes.

Kurt sufría un irresistible deseo de besarlo, y antes de que pudiera hablarse a si mismo, actuó impulsivamente. Se había quedado en puntillas de pie para alcanzar al más alto. Finn, adivinando sus intenciones, colocó su mano para detenerlo. Kurt sintió un hormigueo en sus labios al besar sus dedos.

De inmediato, su mano fue retirada, aunque Kurt no estaba seguro si lo había hecho porque sintió lo mismo por el contacto o porque repudiaba sus acciones.

- No… Kurt – habló Finn primero – Yo… yo lo lamento, si te di una idea equivocada. Yo no soy… - vaciló un momento al no querer decir aquella palabra en voz alta.

- No… lo sé. _Yo soy_ el que esta apenado – Kurt se sintió mortificado. ¿Qué es lo que pensaría Finn de él? Podía sentir como enrojecían sus mejillas y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas todavía sin derramar. No dejaría que Fin lo viese llorar. – Es sólo que… - levantó su mentón, aún sin alcanzar a ver los ojos del otro chico. – Nunca besé a _nadie_ – soltó suavemente. – Y para ser honesto… la única persona a la que quisiera besar… eres tú.

Finn se quedó en silencio y Kurt estaba seguro que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Espero inquieto por el regaño que seguro vendría.

- De acuerdo.-

_Un momento. ¿Qué?_

Lo miró con sorpresa y podía leerse en su cara fácilmente el shock que atravesaba.

- De acuerdo, ¿por qué no? – Finn volvió a decirlo, encogiéndose en sus hombros – Siempre estás ayudándome. Por tanto que lo pienses, hacerlo no cambia las cosas, yo tengo novia. Aunque…- agregó con una tímida sonrisa. – creo que sería algo agradable ser tu primer beso.

Kurt no sabía que decir. Estaba completamente aturdido. Aquí estaba su oportunidad… siempre había soñado tanto con este momento, y ahora que había llegado, no podía moverse.

- ¿Algo está mal? – Finn lo miró confundido.

- No… puedo - ¿Cómo podía besarlo si apenas podía respirar? Era diferente a como lo había pensado. En ese momento, se encontraba inmovilizado por el miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si lo hacía mal? Después de todo, su única práctica había sido la innegable curvatura de su codo.

- Está bien – Lo tranquilizó Finn con una sonrisa confiable, que siempre hacía sentir a Kurt derretirse en un charco pegajoso. – Yo lo haré.

Lentamente, alzó y tomó su barbilla, inclinándola hacía arriba. Al moverse tan cerca Kurt podía sentir su respiración cálida en su rostro. Junto a una mezcla de emociones: miedo, excitación y agitación. ¿De verdad Finn iba a besarlo?

Y entonces, todos sus pensamientos lo abandonaron cuando sus labios fueron tocados. El beso era suave y gentil, de la misma forma que fue breve. Tan pronto Kurt como se dio cuenta que él necesitaba responder, Finn fue alejándose…

...pero no muy lejos. Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados, pero podía sentirlo cerca. Su temblorosa respiración estaba acariciando su cara.

Curioso, abrió sus ojos, sólo para ver cómo Finn se dirigía a besarlo otra vez. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y con sorpresa sintió que lo besaban, esta vez en un contacto más intimo.

Finn atrapó su labio inferior con su boca al besarse y Kurt se dio cuenta que jamás había imaginado aquellos maravillosos sentimientos que ahora lo asaltaban. Sus labios se separaron fugazmente, pero sólo para encontrar una mejor posición. A diferencia de los otros besos, éste era uno firme, urgente y casi lleno de necesidad contenida. Kurt no estaba preparado para esa descarga precipitada de emociones.

Finn lo alejó inesperadamente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lucía impactado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Finn? –

- Kurt… no puedo… - pausó como si estuviera inseguro de lo que debía hacer. – No le digas a nadie de esto, ¿de acuerdo? – y con eso salió de la habitación.

Kurt tomó una bocanada de aire. Aún tenía lágrimas en su rostro, no las había limpiado. Eran como una insignia, un testamento sobre lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo podía sentirse? ¿Triste? ¿Enojado? ¿Ofendido? ¿Victorioso?

Quizás ninguna de ellas o quizás todas. No estaba totalmente seguro. Todavía podía sentir la presión de los labios de Finn sobre los suyos.

Entonces sonrió, secándose el rostro.

El primer beso era un favor.

El segundo beso no lo era.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y en ese momento se sintió optimista.

No importa que más hubiera sucedido, en ese instante, Finn había _querido_ besarlo.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T**: OMG! TwT Soy una fan obsecionada de Glee, y para ser más precisa de Kurt. Agradesco otra vez a debraelq por permitirme traducirlo. YOU ROCK! Para comentarios, criticas, visto bueno xD.. dejar un rr. nwn

See'ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Hyo~

Este capitulo va dedicado a Happy M, quien al igual q nosotras ama a Kurt~  
Espero que les guste~

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

Kurt se aferró a su optimismo tanto como pudo. Desafortunadamente, como si fuera un sueño que se desvanecía a plena luz del día, la cruda realidad se impuso sobre él. Tenía que recapacitar acerca de todo lo que ya sabía.

_¡El amor era un fastidio!_

Finn lo había ignorado a partir de aquel día, lo cual era difícil pasar por alto ya que compartían el club de coro y las prácticas de fútbol.

Había notado con algo de satisfacción el baile perfecto que Finn realizaba con Rachel. Era tan bueno, que todos lo alentaban. Si bien no era el único que dominaba los pasos a fondo, Kurt temía porque lo hacía bastante bien. Trató de canalizar el miedo en otra cosa, cambió a una sonrisa burlona.

Fuera de todo eso, había momentos breves en los que él había atrapado a Finn mirándolo. Como el otro día en la práctica del coro…

Habían estado cantando y bailando, y por un instante, Kurt dejó de lado el dolor. Cantar lo consolaba; era agradable, algo familiar, algo que amaba. Podía olvidarse del amor, de Finn o de la soledad.

Así fue como, en algún punto, se encontró bailando y cantando con el profesor Shuester, quien intentaba mostrarle los pasos que había compuesto para él. Kurt debía admitir que el profesor obviamente no era su tipo, estaba casado y además, un tanto _viejo_. Pero cuando bailaba lo hacía de un modo 'sexy'. No lo tenía permitido… pero con todo eso de las hormonas agitadas… qué importaba.

Estaba cantando y bailando con el profesor Shuesterster y el resto de los integrantes del club los miraban.

Mientras seguía los movimientos de su instructor, pensó que éste se veía bien también. Realmente disfrutaban de la diversión. Cuando la canción llegó a su final, ambos perdieron el equilibrio.

Kurt se limpió las lágrimas de risa que adornaban su rostro. Fue entonces cuando notó que Finn lo miraba directamente. Quien ni bien se sintió observado, desvió su mirada.

También lo atrapó mirándolo en otras dos ocasiones, ambas durante el entrenamiento de fútbol. Daba gracias que, aunque no iba a la moda, ese tipo de vestimenta se le ajustaba a la perfección. Cuando hizo el grito en la línea de tiros, mostró particularmente orgulloso su trasero.

No estaba seguro, durante esas veces, de entender cuáles eran las expresiones que ponía Finn. ¿Estaba enojado, molesto, o caliente?

Lo que fuese, era intenso y desaparecía con rapidez cada vez que se veía descubierto.

.

Más que todo, Kurt estaba loco por él. Sabía muy bien _que_ Finn era heterosexualmente correcto, _que_ tenía novia y _que_ además había tenido una pequeña aventura con Rachel. Incluso si algún milagro sucedía y se volvía gay, ¿por qué habría de interesarse en _él_?

Eso, no sólo lo hacia sentir como si hubiese arruinado su amistad, sino que le había dado falsas esperanzas de que con Finn podría suceder algo más. Se sentía como un idiota, y se reprochó a si mismo por su sensible forma de ser.

_¿Entonces qué había pasado con el beso? ¿No significaba nada?_

Quito esos pensamientos de una vez. Deseaba que por ahora, su 'casi' poco complicada vida volviera. Aquella vida antes de que apareciera el dolor de querer, amar y necesitar a alguien. Hasta entonces, había podido controlar sus _fantasiosos e imaginarios_ sentimientos hacia Finn. Pero ahora que eran realidad… el beso… sus reacciones. Ignorar las emociones que llevaba dentro era una cosa difícil de hacer, y mucho más, de manejar.

Finn había sentido algo. Estaba seguro de eso.

.

Al final del día, Kurt cerró su casillero. Cuando giró, pudo verlo, su cara impasible, caminando hacia él sin siquiera notar su existencia. Justo en ese segundo, una vez más Kurt cambió de parecer.

No importaba cuanto lo lastimara, su amor por Finn, valía la pena. El beso significaba algo. Si en cualquier momento decaía, lo único que debía hacer, es volver a recordar. La delicadeza, la _dulzura_ de aquel cálido instante en su corazón. Y la esperanza volvía.

Merecía la pena, a como de lugar.

* * *

_Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

**H**i~ La tercer entrega! :3 espero q les guste ;O;

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capitulo 3  
.**

Algo había cambiado. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero las cosas absolutamente eran diferentes.

Finn dejó de ignorarlo. En vez de eso, miraba nervioso a Kurt cada vez que estaba cerca. Parecía inquieto y ese definitivamente no era él. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Las miradas que le daba lo hacían sentir un poco culpable. ¿Acaso le iba a decir que dejaran de ser amigos?

La imaginación de Kurt divagaba en todas las direcciones, buscando la razón por la cual Finn podría estar tan tenso y nervioso. Concluyó en que ninguna podía ser buena. La paranoia que usualmente mantenía comenzaba a exteriorizarse.

¿Aunque en verdad podía llamarse paranoia si alguien estaba fuera de si?

Pensaba sobre todo aquello que veía a través de su impermeable DC, el cual se había comprado especialmente para las guerras de nieve, y en vez de eso, el basurero lo esperaba con su nombre escrito en el.

Se sentía preocupado cuando Finn estaba cerca, temía que lo inevitable pasara.

Sorpresivamente para Kurt, el profesor Shuester también lo notó. Era un poco inusual considerando que él desconocía la tortura previa que había recibido a manos del equipo de fútbol.

_Muy bien, no había razón para explayarse en eso._

- ¿Está todo bien, Kurt? – le preguntó el profesor de español, después de la práctica del coro. Finn, quien se había quedado a escuchar a escondidas, lo miraba inquisidoramente.

Kurt levantó la barbilla. – Por supuesto, Sr. Shue.

- Muy bien – le contestó, aceptando su respuesta sin mínima sospecha. – Te veo mañana.

- ¿Kurt? – Apareció Finn y lo detuvo, esperando a que todos se fueran, antes de continuar - ¿Podemos hablar?

El momento había llegado y él no estaba preparado para eso. Estaba seguro que Finn le diría lo que más temía.

- Realmente tengo irme. Quiero pulir mi colección de tiaras antes de que mi padre llegue a casa -.

- Uhm, esta bien… entonces puedo darte un aventón. A menos que tu padre ya te haya regresado el auto -.

- Es una lástima, pero no – soltó un suspiro – Todavía no me ha devuelto a mi bebé.

- ¿Así que…?

Kurt titubeó, estaba metido en un gran problema. Sí quería pasar tiempo con Finn, pero le asustaba lo que podría llegar a decirle.

- Bien – dijo al fin, decidiendo que terminar era lo mejor.

Apenas hablaron durante el viaje hacia su casa. Finn lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero Kurt mantenía la vista al frente. No estaba con ánimos de ninguna conversación.

Quería alargar un poco más la fantasía, tanto como pudiera. Sabía que Finn tenía preparadas aquellas palabras que lo asustaban, pronto todo terminaría. No había razón para apurar lo inevitable.

_Pero… ¿Qué tal si no es eso lo que quiere decirme? ¿Qué tal si…?_

_¡No!_

Era imposible que fuera otra cosa.

- ¿Kurt? -.

Optó por mirarlo. La lucha interna que sufría debía ser bastante evidente en su rostro, juzgando los ojos preocupados con los que Finn lo miraba.

Al menos, no se lo gritaría. No lo haría… ¿o si?

- Oh, esta es mi parada.- mencionó rápidamente apuntando su casa – Gracias por el aventón…

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? -.

_¡Sólo termínalo!_

No le iba a dar el gusto de hacerlo tan fácil.

- Claro, pero vayamos adentro -.

Tampoco necesitaba público para su humillación.

Ambos bajaron hasta la habitación de Kurt en el sótano. Con un gesto, le mostró a Finn donde sentarse, un moderno sofá blanco que se apoyaba en la pared. Mientras él lo hizo de un extremo, Kurt se sentó del otro.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Té? ¿Soda? – Él pensaba que no había ningún motivo para ser mal anfitrión.

- No… pero gracias. – Finn estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente.

La mirada de Kurt siguió de largo, sin poder enfrentar al otro chico. Trataba de reservarse la distancia, física y emocional.

- La cosa es que… - lo miro directamente – No soy gay. Tengo novia, lo sabes.

- Por supuesto – respondió con voz calmada, era capaz de hacerlo aunque internamente su estomago se retorciera. Levantó lo más que pudo su barbilla, preparándose para el devastador comentario que veía venir.

- Y nosotros hablamos con respecto… al beso, que no cambiaría nada. – Se trabó con sus propias palabras. Kurt no tenía dudas que Finn había ensayado sobre lo que diría, pero aparentemente todavía tenía problemas cuando hablaba del beso.

Asintió con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación. ¿Eso era lo que le iba a decir después de todo?

- Pero el punto… es que sí cambió las cosas. Y ahora que me doy cuenta… fue estúpido –

Kurt mantuvo la calma, pero francamente por dentro las palabras de Finn lo habían dejado devastado. Él estaba convencido que el beso había sido maravilloso, fantástico, le había _cambiado la vida_… y ahora Finn decía que fue estúpido.

Podía sentir las lágrimas brotando, pero las contuvo. No se atrevía a mirarlo, temía que no pudiese retenerlas más. Al final sólo lo esperaba un dolor profundo, aunque todavía no lo expresaría, no aún. Más tarde, dejaría que la herida fuese calmada en un baño de burbujas con fragancia a lavanda, allí podría derramar todas las lágrimas que quisiera, pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte. Tan sólo quería que todo terminase de una vez.

Finn pareció notar el efecto que causaban sus palabras en el otro chico, porque de inmediato se retractó.

- Bueno… en realidad no fue estúpido, tan sólo… equivocado -.

Kurt lo vio directamente y su boca se abrió.

_Oh no, no quería que llegase ahí…_

Le dedicó una cruel mirada, llena de una mezcla entre dolor y odio. Las lágrimas ahora fluían libremente por su rostro, aunque no duró mucho hasta que fueron limpiadas.

- Lo siento – dijo Finn, quitando el rastro húmedo de sus mejillas.

- No me toques – le respondió fríamente.

Finn dejó caer su mano hacia un costado.

- Kurt… - Al parecer le había dado una mala impresión. No quería lastimarlo.

_¡Lo que sea!_

Se quitó las lágrimas del rostro y se puso de pie. Cruzó sus brazos en señal del gran daño que le había provocado.

- ¡Bien! Si eso es todo… -.

- ¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad para decir lo que en realidad estoy tratando de decir? ¿Por favor, Kurt? –_ Otra vez, ¡Con esos ojos de cachorro!_

A regañadientes, volvió a sentarse y cruzó las piernas.

- Te escucho –

- Cuando dije que el beso fue estúpido, quise decir que yo fui el estúpido por besarte… -.

Kurt volvió a mirarlo con enfado. Había llegado tan lejos y todavía no estaba diciendo algo mejor.

- …y por pensar que no significaría nada para ti. Fui tonto al creer que podría ser divertido, no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos. Eso hizo que te lastimara. Yo estaba equivocado.

- Fue mi idea no tuya.- le respondió, mirándolo un poco más apacible.

- Pero pude haber dicho que no. Debería haber dicho que no. Pero ahora… - titubeó.

- Continúa… -

- Bueno… y ya sabes que no soy gay, y que tengo novia -.

- Sigues diciendo eso una y otra vez… - La última parte la dijo en un susurro.

- Lo que digo… es que toda la semana tuve este problema… - Finn continuó esperando que no fuera interrumpido. – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti –

El corazón de Kurt casi se detuvo al oír esas palabras.

- ¿De verdad? -.

Pero el otro muchacho no parecía oírlo. – ¡Estoy tan confundido! – Se paró y se restregó su mano por su cabello – Es decir amo a las chicas… _¡las amo!_ Quinn viste esas faldas cortas y me vuelve loco. Y Rachel… su cuerpo es tan candente y sus pechos…-

- Disculpa – Kurt lo interrumpió, frenándolo con la mano.- pero ¿podrías volver a lo que intentabas decirme?

Finn volvió a concentrarse en él – Toda la semana no pode dejar de pensar acerca del beso, y de repente sólo estaba interesado en saber más de ti. Digo… ¡todo el tiempo! Cuando no estabas cerca me preguntaba que estarías haciendo, y cuando estabas cerca, te miraba… bailando, cantando, hablando, caminando… no puedo explicarlo.- Paró a tomar un respiro.

Kurt, en cambio, no se atrevía a decir nada en ese punto, no estaba seguro que es lo que debía decir.

- Incluso me pregunte cómo sería besarte otra vez – Finn lo admitió suavemente.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, ¿Finn había pensado que quería besarlo de nuevo?

- Pero no soy gay.-

- ¿Estas seguro? – sólo lo preguntó.

- Sí, sin duda. Cuando pienso en chicos haciéndolo, mi estomago comienza a retorcerse. Probablemente de la misma forma que te sucede a ti al imaginarte teniendo sexo con una chica.-

Un escalofrió asaltó su espalda – Yuck.

- Exacto -.

Kurt asintió. No estaba seguro qué más pensar.

- Así que… no sé que es lo que hay exactamente entre nosotros. Lo que sé es que siempre has estado par mí, al lado mío… creyendo en mí… más que cualquiera que conozco, hombre o mujer.- Hizo un largo respiro y el joven alto volvió a sentarse. – Supongo que estoy diciendo estoy porque te tengo cariño, y no quiero perder eso. Tampoco me gustaría si estas con alguien más.

- Lo entiendo.-

- ¿En serio? – Finn se notaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Por supuesto – Kurt le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – No creí que realmente te darías cuenta que te gustan los chicos. Sólo quería que mi primer beso fuera especial… y lo fue. Pero más que nada, quiero que seamos amigos.

- Lo somos – se apresuró a contestar.

- Y tal vez algún día… veas la luz. – agregó Kurt con una mueca graciosa.

- No cuentes con eso -.

- Ey, una chica puede soñar.

Finn rió y finalmente toda la tensión de las últimas horas parecía desaparecer.

_¡Dios! Cuanto amaba su risa… y esa fantástica sonrisa._

- Tengo que confesarte algo Kurt – y añadió – Tienes los labios más suaves que _jamás _haya besado.

- El acondicionador de labios.- mencionó sonriendo – Es de Europa.

- Oh, ya veo – soltó una risita.

Kurt se puso de pie otra vez.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Finn también se paró.

- Claro.-

Kurt condujo sus manos alrededor del chico más alto. Trató de transmitirle con ese abrazo cuánto verdaderamente lo quería. No estaba seguro de tener otra oportunidad. Finn le devolvió el abrazo. Era un hermoso momento y Kurt intentó grabarlo en su memoria… para después, cuando estuviese en su baño de burbujas.

- ¿Kurt? -.

Ambos se separaron al instante, comenzando a observar inquisidoramente al hombre que los había interrumpido. El más bajito fue el primero en hablar.

- Papá.-

* * *

_Continuarà..._


	4. Chapter 4

**H**i~ La cuarta entrega! Me alegra que haya más fans de la pareja. Recuerdo: Obviamente esta historia pertenece a su respectiva autora. Ambas compartimos nuestro amor por Kurt (Chris Colfer)

**Autora:** Debraelq

**Traductora:** Miss Rena

Todos los derechos de Glee, le pertenecen a su legitimo(s) creador(es): Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan.

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Kurt no sabía que decirle a su papá, realmente lucía enfadado de sólo verlos a él y a Finn juntos.

Las cosas habían mejorado con su padre, le estaba dando más espacio para ser el mismo. Había aceptado la pasión de Kurt por vestir suéteres encima de las rodillas, y mallas que secaran el sudor de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que había cosas con las cuales su papá no estaba de acuerdo, como su colección de tiaras. Kurt tenía el presentimiento que eso iba a ser una de esas _cosas._

- Bueno… uhm… nosotros… sólo estábamos… – echó un vistazo rápido a Finn para que lo ayudase.

- Estudiando.

Kurt se quedó perplejo frente al otro chico. Aunque fuese adorable, no era muy bueno dando respuestas inmediatas. Era obvio que ellos _no_ estaban estudiando. Su bolso de libros estaba en la otra punta del cuarto. Sólo le quedaba hacer lo único que podía, llegado ese punto.

- Sip, estábamos estudiando.

Su padre los miró escéptico.

Entonces, Finn continuó con la conversación – Señor Hummel, realmente es un gusto conocerlo. Soy Finn…

- Sé quien eres – contestó Burt Hummel – el mariscal de campo del colegio.

Finn retrocedió después a ese 'amigable' saludo. Aunque en realidad, ¿Qué es lo que podía esperar?

Su papá volvió a mirarlo otra vez – ¿Estas bien?

Él era la tercer persona que le preguntaba eso en el día.

- Bien – respondió Kurt a nueva cuenta acompañado de una débil sonrisa.

Su papá los miro a ambos, y por un momento nadie dijo nada. Kurt ciertamente se sentía incómodo. Estaba sufriendo un desorden sentimental, justo después de hacer avances con las emociones de Finn. Ahora estaba frente a su padre y no había tenido oportunidad de preparar nada.

- Bueno, será mejor que mejor que me vaya antes de que mi mamá comience a preocuparse – Habló Finn rompiendo el silencio. Entonces se giró hacia él – Adiós Kurt – Su mirada estaba llena de comprensión, y Kurt sabía que él estaba tratando de transmitirle muchas cosas sin decirlas en realidad… respecto a cuán preocupado estaba y cuánto esperaba que Kurt se sintiese bien. Al menos, eso fue lo que logró interpretar.

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana Finn – respondió suavemente.

La situación entera había sido embarazosa, y por una vez, Kurt agradecía que el otro chico se hubiese ido. Eso, hasta que se quedó a solas con su padre. La habitación estaba en silencio una vez más, mientras padre e hijo se miraban atentamente.

¿Qué podría hacer su papá ahora? ¿Protestar y gritarle?

Seguramente que no.

Usualmente le daba una mirada de desaprobación. En la mente de Kurt, eso era incluso peor que gritar y quejarse.

- ¿_Estas_ bien? –

La mirada que le dio no era la que él estaba esperando. Tenía algo de preocupación y eso hizo que Kurt recordara que sus ojos probablemente continuaban hinchados y su rostro denotaba rastro de lágrimas.

- Sip, papá. Estoy bien –

- Sé que es difícil cuando te encariñas con alguien – pausó y por un momento Kurt se preguntó si estaba tratando de adivinar su reacción. Intento no perderse ningún detalle. – Es sólo que me enloquece. No deberías ponerte así por eso, Kurt.

- Papá, ¿de qué estas hablando? –

- Ese muchacho Finn, lo vi en tu juego. Estaba besándose con una de las porristas. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada viendo cómo te lastima.

Aquello hizo que Kurt comprendiera que no enloquecía por él, sino por Finn. Genial, ahora tenía la cabeza en shock sin poder creérselo. Estaba muy seguro que su padre se molestaría con él.

- No soy bueno para esto. Tu madre era mejor con estas cosas – tomó un respiro y continuó – sólo quiero que te des cuenta que mereces a alguien mejor. Te mereces a… - parecía que tenía problemas diciendo la palabra 'chico' - … bueno, alguien… que te ames por quien eres. Kurt, eres una persona maravillosa y si él no puede verlo entonces es problema suyo.

En verdad no podía creer que estaba teniendo este tipo de conversación.

- Gracias, papá – dijo con una sonrisa. Y antes de que su padre pudiera protestar lo abrazó con fuerza.

Esa noche, cuando Kurt se hundió en el baño con esencia a lavanda, no estaba pensando en Finn, y tampoco en su madre. Ella siempre estaba diciéndole lo genial que era. Aunque debía darle crédito a su papá… no era fácil criar a un hijo como él, especialmente uno tan atento a la moda… en eso se parecía a su madre.

Realmente la extrañaba.

Cuando sus lágrimas brotaron sin aviso por sus mejillas, él sonrío. Su padre estaba en lo correcto. No tenía porque desperdiciar lágrimas en Finn. Si no daba cuenta que ambos podrían estar juntos, entonces él _no lo_ merecía.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**N/T:** Uff, estaba en hiatus por vacaciones pero retome mis responsabilidades cofcof. Los que sigan la lectura en ingles, ya conocen el final pues terminò el fic. Dejando una gran cantidad de capitulos del mismo espesor. Y sino, espero que se diviertan leyendolo en español.  
Gracias por los RR. _Kissus~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hyo~ **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer enormemente a los nuevos rr que ha recibido la historia, y eso en verdad me alienta a apresurarme con la traducción. :D Bien! Sin màs preambulos hete aqui la continuaciòn del fic.

**Pareja:** FinnxKurt  
**Autora:** Debraelq  
**Traductora:** Miss Rena

_A disfrutar!~_

* * *

First Kiss**

* * *

**

Capitulo 5

- ¡Dios, Finn! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Quinn abofeteó al mariscal de campo mientras lo alejaba de ella.

El corazón de Finn estaba agitado pero intentaba recuperar la compostura. Habían estado acariciándose cuando ella había decidido arrojar su peso sobre él, pero esa no era _exactamente_ la razón por la que estaba desorientado. Trató de retomar el control sobre su mente y cuerpo, se preguntaba porqué las chicas eran tan difíciles de entender. También notó que Quinn era capaz de dejar de lado su _fé_ cuando se sentía satisfecha.

- ¿Qué hice ahora? – preguntó. Deberías pensar que él había hecho algo tan terrible como comentar sobre su aumento de peso. Tan sólo había cometido un error y ya estaba arrepentido.

- Todo lo que quieres es hacerlo Sé algo más delicado.

Finn la miró frustrado, realmente trataba de entender. Después de todo, él sabía que ella estaba pasando un momento difícil con el embarazo. El problema era que ella no lo dejaba ayudar o siquiera hablar con él respecto a eso. Lo abrazaba hasta que decidía si quería más de él. Tal como hoy.

- ¿Debo suponer que es lo que quieres, Quinn? – preguntó extrañado. – Pasa un minuto, estás sobre mí y al siguiente, ni siquiera quieres que te toque. ¿Cómo crees que alguien pueda saberlo?

- ¡No es mi culpa! – respondió – Son todas las hormonas en mi cuerpo ¿Crees que es fácil, Finn? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Se veía al borde del llanto y Finn se preguntaba porqué todos a su alrededor parecían estar llorando todo el tiempo.

La miró más complaciente. – Sólo que no tengo idea qué es lo que hice para molestarte tanto. Tú fuiste la que comenzó a besarme.

- Me estabas besando muy fuerte – dijo con una mueca – ahora me duelen los labios.

Aunque Finn estaba agradecido sobre la corta duración del llanto, no estaba seguro de querer hablar a cerca del beso.

Había comenzado como cualquier otro beso que se habían dado… muy placentero. Entonces, su atolondrada mente decidió comparar su habilidad de besar con la de Kurt. Lo cual estaba bien, excepto porque tan pronto como pensó en Kurt… _estaba_ besando a Kurt. Al menos en su mente. Ahí fue cuando empezó a hacerse intenso, y terminó por lastimar a su embarazada novia. De cualquier modo, ¿qué clase de novio era?

- Estoy cansada de todo esto, Finn. ¡Sólo piensas en ti mismo! –

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando? – Trató de mantener la calma, pero no pudo retenerlo por mucho. – Siempre estas así "No toques mi pecho, Finn" "No llamaremos al bebé Drizzie, Finn" "No me beses tan fuerte, Finn". ¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma? Algunas personas me tratan bien, algunas personas me aprecian. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más así? ¿Por qué no puedes ser como…? – Dudó, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo que no podría explicar o retractarse.

- ¿Quién? ¿Rachel? – respondió furiosa.

Finn no podía hablar. Sólo mirar la estrepitosa forma en la que Quinn salía del cuarto

- Kurt – susurró después de que se fue. - ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Kurt?

.

*****

No sabía que pensar.

No estaba seguro qué esperaba de Kurt pero definitivamente no la misma reacción que había conseguido la otra vez. Al principio, pensó que quizás él debía estar avergonzado respecto a lo que había pasado entre ellos. Le preocupaba que Kurt pudiese estar enojado también. Después de todo, se dio cuenta que le enviaba señales confusas. Eso no lo ayudaba. No estaba seguro cómo se sentía él mismo, entonces ¿cómo podría explicárselo a Kurt?

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde el beso, y algunos días desde el incidente en su casa. Por supuesto, que había estado viendo a Kurt tanto en las practicas de Glee como en las de fútbol, pero cada vez que lo veía Kurt no lo trataba diferente. Actuaba de la misma forma que siempre cuando estaba cerca de él. A veces arrogante, a veces amigable. Mayormente trataba a Finn como otro de sus compañeros gleeks. Aunque sí lo trataba mejor que a otros jugadores de fútbol pero la verdad es que siempre lo había tratado algo mejor que ellos.

Debería estar feliz. ¿No era lo que él quería? ¿Que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad? Ahora lo tenía.

Finn estaba determinado dejar todo atrás. Si Kurt lo había superado tan fácilmente entonces él también podría.

Pero… ¿por qué no podía olvidar lo del beso?

Caminó todo el día como un robot. Nada se veía bien. Sabía que debía despertarse o los demás comenzarían a darse cuenta. Aunque tampoco le importaba siquiera.

Se dirigió dentro del salón de coro para la practica de Glee, cuando notó que todos estaban en sus pequeños clichés. (Sí, él había encontrado su significado, Rachel.) Puck estaba con los otros jugadores. Las porristas junto a Quinn, y todas ellas lo ignoraban. Artie, Mercedes y Tina sentados junto a Kurt, y aunque lo miraban lo suficientemente amigable, no se sentía cómodo sentándose junto a ellos. Podría sentarse con Rachel, pero se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón. Finn decidió sentarse por su cuenta. De todas formas, no tenía muchas ganas de estar acompañado realmente.

Sr. Shue hizo su aparición, como si fuese un presentador.

- ¡Buen día a todos! – se aproximó y comenzó a entregar hojas con letras de alguna canción. – Pensé que hoy podríamos intentar algo de Beyoncé.

Finn miró él título. _Brown Eyes._ No estaba seguro de saber la música pero podría decirle a los otros que la reconocían. Kurt sobretodo se veían excitado con la idea.

- Mercedes, ¿te gustaría ser la principal en este tema?

Todos esperaron que la diva se lanzara al ataque, pero Mercedes los sorprendió – Creo que mi amigo Kurt debería cantar ésta. Todavía no tuvo la oportunidad de cantar un solo.

Kurt se veía animado y agradecido al mismo tiempo, y Finn debía admitir que era adorable cuando se veía entusiasmado. Claro que no lo admitiría a nadie más que no fuera él.

Sr. Shue no se veía convencido. – Bien, es una canción femenina pero supongo que podrías cambiarla un poco. Muy bien, Kurt, si quieres hacerlo, adelante.

Tomó su lugar en el salón y con una sonrisa, formó parte de la música.

_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
remember the first day when you smiled at me  
you stepped to me and you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about_…

Le pareció extraño escuchar a Kurt cantar esa canción, pero su voz era clara y hermosa. Finn se dio cuenta que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y en realidad agradecía tener una excusa para retener la mirada.

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love_

Aunque estaba cantando para todo todos en general, Finn sentía como si se lo cantara directamente a él. Se preguntaba si el resto lo notaba o si sólo lo estaba imaginando. Al principio se sintió avergonzado…

_I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul_

Y entonces, cuando Kurt lo miró así, no le importó. Incluso si nadie más lo veía, incluso si algún otro lo veía, a él no le importaba. Kurt estaba cantando esa canción para él…

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
remember the first day we had an argument  
we apologized and then we compromised _

Era como si solamente estuvieran ellos en el salón y Kurt le recordara su beso y todo lo que había sucedido después. Como si la canción fuese escrita para ellos. Su voz era tan hermosa…

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me, you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_  
_and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul_

_He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul_

Al resonar las últimas notas, todo el salón de coro se quedó en silencio, como si nadie quisiera romper el encanto que Kurt había presentado. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir al unísono y alentaron al soprano.

Finn agitó su cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente. Nadie parecía haber notado que Kurt le había estado cantando, o quizás había imaginado todo. No podía tranquilizarse a si mismo. No era como si realmente estuviera enamorado de Kurt. Le había dejado en claro las cosas, y todavía la canción continuaba acechándolo. Cuando al fin había creído abandonadas y terminadas las cosas, no había dudas que tenía un sentimiento de calidez y excitación dentro de si.

- ¡Genial, Kurt! ¡Fantástico! – exclamó el Sr. Shue – sólo una detalle. Si terminamos haciendo esta canción para las Regionales, necesitas cambiar "ella" en lugar de "él".

- Pero dice "él." – reprochó el más joven, siguiendo la letra de la canción.

- Lo sé, Kurt, pero esta canción es típicamente de mujer y tú eres un chico. –

- ¿Y? –

Finn reconoció ese destello caprichoso en los ojos de Kurt. No estaba seguro si el Sr. Shue podría ganar esta partida.

- Confundirá a los jueces, Kurt. Pero si no estás dispuesto, supongo que tendré que preguntarle a alguien más. –

Sólo se dedico a mirarlo como si estuviera loco, pero era el profesor de Glee y eso no iba a cambiar.

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo antes de estropear la música y salir de un portazo.

En frente de Finn, Mercedes se agachó un poco y le susurró a Artie – Al menos no fue Rachel, esta vez.

Pero habló demasiado pronto.

- Sr. Shue, estoy consternada por lo que acaba de hacer. Es inexcusable, deplorable… atroz. Kurt sólo estaba tratando de expresarse. –

Finn no podía creer que ella estuviese diciendo esas cosas al profesor; aunque realmente tampoco sabía qué significaban.

El Sr. Shue debía haber entendido, a pesar de que ya tenía una respuesta para ella. – Rachel, Kurt sabe quien es. No necesita una canción para expresarse. Está bien si fuera aquí, pero los jueces no entenderían. Tal vez pensarían que es raro o algo. Lo siento pero estamos haciendo esto como si fueran las Regionales.

- Bien, ¡No estoy de acuerdo con su decisión! – y con eso salió furiosa del salón.

- Ahí va… - Artie respondió con una mirada conocida.

La práctica en Glee continuó (menos dos), pero Finn apenas lo notó.

Estaba más confundido que nunca.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T:** Bien! Debo confesar que lastimosamente mi net se muriò. Solo revive con la lluvia (?). Asì que si tarde tanto en subirlo fue por el excelente tiempo que hace. xDD En fin, el prox chap lo tengo traducido ya, asi que lo subiré pronto. Por cierto... con respecto a la letra de la canción, opté por dejarlo asì, despuès de todo es una canción en ingles, bastante linda.

No se desesperen que ya viene otro beso :D!

Kissus~


	6. Chapter 6

Hyo~ De nuevo con otra entrega! Espero que les guste este chap, tanto como a mí. En especial por una palabra.

**Pareja:** FinnxKurt  
**Autora:** Debraelq  
**Traductora:** Miss Rena

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capitulo 6  
**.

Finn realmente estaba disfrutando la práctica de fútbol del día siguiente. Podía golpear, empujar o gritar… y no metería en problemas. De hecho, mientras más golpeaba, mejor jugaba. Era una excelente forma de quitarse la frustración. Por supuesto, como mariscal de campo, no tenía razón para empujar a nadie, pero el entrenador Tanaka parecía no importarle. Aunque Finn estaba exhausto después de la práctica, se dio cuenta que también estaba más relajado.

Todavía seguía confundido. Había estado pensando mucho últimamente, y se sentía cansado de todo eso. Cansado de organizar sus sentimientos sobre de Quinn, el bebé y Kurt especialmente. Una cosa estaba clara. Necesitaba hablar con él otra vez.

Respecto a Kurt continuaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Sin contar ayer, desde que aún no estaba seguro si le había cantado. Podría ser que se lo estaba imaginando después de todo.

Una vez que todos salieron de la práctica, Finn se dirigió al pateador del equipo.

- ¡Ey Kurt! -

El otro chico volteó para verlo.

- ¡Ey Finn! –

- Creí que tal vez podría alcanzarte a casa –

- Iba a ir con Mercedes –

- Oh, bien – El chico más alto odió sentirse rechazado, pero no se veía disgusto en su voz. Cuando comenzó a retirarse, Kurt lo detuvo.

- De acuerdo, sólo necesito avisarle a Mercedes para que no me espere. Te veré en el auto.

- Genial – Finn respondió con una sonrisa.

Pronto ellos estaban en camino. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y apenas podía verle la cara con el auto en penumbras. Esta vez fue más fácil tener una pequeña conversación, sobretodo porque el joven Hummel era quien más hablaba. Eso era grandioso para Finn, porque todavía intentaba hacer funcionar su coraje para poder decir lo que quería decir.

Kurt habló sin parar, a cerca de las canciones que estaban haciendo en Glee, y las únicas que verdaderamente quería practicar. Aunque le explicó que ya le había hecho algunas sugerencias al Sr. Shue, y que éste sólo se dedicaba a ignorarlas. Finn estaba agradecido que sólo había tenido que asentir repetidas veces para mostrar que lo estaba escuchando.

- Ya llegamos. Gracias por traerme Finn.-

- Espera… uhm… ¿podemos hablar? – el susodicho trató de mantener fuera cualquier señal de desesperación. A pesar de no estar seguro si lo había conseguido.

- Claro, pero salgamos de aquí. No quiero que mi padre se enoje.-

- ¿No le caigo bien? – Finn enmudeció, seguro del hecho.

- Él es sobre protector, no es contigo – afirmó riendo.

Finn sonrió pero inmediatamente se puso serio. – La verdad es… que estoy pasando una etapa difícil, Kurt. Me encuentro tan confundido. Es decir, ni siquiera puedo besar a mi novia sin dejar de pensar en ti.

- ¿En serio? – habló con una sonrisa.

- Sí – contestó – No tiene ningún sentido para mí. Kurt, porque no soy gay. No veo a los chicos de esa forma.

- Sabes Finn, hay gente que piensa que la sexualidad es más como un cambio continuo. - el otro chico le respondió con una mirada confusa – Como un campo de fútbol – explicó – de un lado hay gente que es heterosexual, y del otro hay gente homosexual. Dicen que hay mucha gente que está en medio, ni de un extremo ni del otro, pero con tendencias varias.

- No estoy seguro de entender qué hace el fútbol. Kurt. Todo lo que sé es que me gustan las chicas… y tú. ¿En que me convierte eso? –

Kurt lo pensó por un minuto. – Supongo que eso te hace… _kurtsexual_.- volvió a sonreír.

Finn no supo que más agregar pero le regresó la sonrisa. Realmente era adorable.

- En serio. Me gusta besarte pero eso es lo más lejos que puedo ir. Es sólo que no soy así. –

- Lo que tienes que recordar, Finn, es que todos estamos tratando de saber quienes somos. Tratamos de establecer nuestra identidad, y eso incluye nuestra sexualidad. Esa es la razón porque muchos chicos de nuestra edad experimentan mucho más. Se revelan contra sus padres y tratan de lidiar buscando sus propias respuestas. ¿No tiene sentido tener toda la información posible cuando vas a tomar una decisión?

- No estoy seguro… estas confundiéndome.-

- Bien, digamos que te gustan los caramelos.-

- _Sí_, me gustan los caramelos. – Finn se entusiasmó. Eso algo que podía comprender.

- Y tú amas los rojos, los que son de frutilla. – Kurt continuó.

- Bien – respondió inseguro de saber lo que tenía que hacer.

- Pero, piensas que no te gustan los caramelos verdes, los de lima. Incluso imaginas que nunca los comprarías. –

- Bien – Finn reseguía todo el razonamiento.

- ¿Tiene sentido decidir cuál es el que quieres si no pruebas ambos sabores primero? –

- ¿No puedo tener ambos simplemente? –

- Bueno, sí puedes. – dudó – pero probablemente necesitas elegir una o la otra. Es menos complicado de esa forma.

Finn meditó sobre lo que estaba diciendo, y de repente comenzó a tener sentido.

- Espera, entonces… ¿tú eres un caramelo verde? –

- Sí, lo soy. – afirmó orgulloso.

Estaba tranquilo en el auto, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho Kurt. La luz de lámpara de calle iluminaba el rostro del chico al otro extremo del auto. Lo vio nervioso, como si temiera lo que Finn podría decirle.

- Sabes – habló el más alto – tanto hablar de caramelos me abrió el apetito.

Kurt rió, y Finn le devolvió una sonrisa en respuesta. Amaba esa risa. Era más que algo pícaro en verdad, y era adictivo. También eso le gustaba de él, podía decirle lo que sea sin parecer un tonto.

Lo cual podría explicar porqué se sentía lo suficiente cómodo para decir lo siguiente.

- Eso también realmente, _realmente_ me enciende. –

El otro chico dejó de reír y se quedó mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Supongo que son los caramelos de lima – Finn continuó – y el imaginar que voy a probarte.

El único sonido del auto fue el aliento de Kurt al respirar, y Finn se preocupó por haber dicho algo que quizás no debía.

- Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso – finalmente respondió. Se movió más cerca, y el joven alto sabía que iba a besarlo.

Cerró sus ojos cuando Kurt colocó sus manos a los costados de su cara. Estaba excitado y nervioso, hasta que se sorprendió al ser besado en su mejilla. Lentamente bajó a su barbilla y siguió con el borde de su boca, evitando la parte más requerida. El corazón de Finn estaba agitado, y le costaba respirar. Las ansias estaban matándolo, hasta que al fin lo besó en los labios.

El beso era intenso y casi no podía recordar la última vez que había querido besar tanto a alguien.

_¡Dios! Kurt es un bueno besando._

Especialmente considerando que éste era su segundo beso.

Finn ubicó su mano en la nuca de Kurt y lo acercó más. El beso era increíble, maravilloso, y dulce. Entonces, el otro joven tímidamente puso su lengua dentro de él… y eso fue el fin.

_¡Piensaenelcartero!_

Trató de visualizar el auto de su madre al momento de golpear al pobre hombre, pero era demasiado tarde para controlar a su tramposo cuerpo. Alejó de repente a Kurt y abrió sus ojos. Esperaba ver la usual confusión, irritación y frustración en su rostro.

En vez de eso, lo único que vio fue estupefacción.

- Lo siento, Kurt – confesó avergonzado de su carencia de autocontrol, mientras se retorcía en su asiento, totalmente humillado e incómodo.

- Wow – se quedó sin aire.

Finn estaba confundido al mirar al otro chico. Esperaba encontrarlo avergonzado al menos, en cambio, él sólo parecía sonreír.

- ¿Yo hice eso? –

Un estruendo cercano atrapó la atención de ambos. La puerta del garaje estaba abriéndose, mientras un auto se dirigía en su dirección.

- Mi papá esta en casa. – Kurt entró en pánico – Necesito llegar antes que se dé cuenta que no estoy.

- Bien – asintió suavemente.

Kurt comenzó a salir y de pronto giró.

- Finn, respecto a mañana. Ya sé como esto seguirá. Las cosas se verán diferentes frente a la cruda realidad. No vas a sentir lo mismo que estas sintiendo justo ahora….

- Kurt, yo no haría… - comenzó, pero los finos dedos del otro joven no lo dejaron continuar. Finn se dio cuenta, llegado a ese punto, que si no había perdido el control ya, era sólo por la sensación de tener los labios presionados por sus dedos, que lo habían detenido al borde.

- Shh… Finn – lo calló – No hagas promesas que no serás capaz de mantener – Luego se incorporó y lo besó gentilmente. Devolvió la puerta a su lugar, descansando su frente contra la de Finn. Se quedaron de esa forma por unos minutos, compartiendo la respiración del otro y todo aquello que _no_ se habían dicho. Finn pensó podría quedarse así por siempre. No quería que el momento terminara.

- Tengo que irme – susurró Kurt.

- Lo sé. –

Y tan rápido como le fue posible, Kurt tiró de la puerta y salió del auto. Dejando a Finn solo una vez más.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T: **Primero, agradesco nuevamente los reviews a la historia. Segundo, la palabra _Kurtsexual_, deberìa incluirse en el diccionario, porque creo que es de gran popularidad. (personalmente, la uso como emblema) :D  
Ah! me olvidaba comentar, no sè cuanto siguen la historia y las novedades sobre Glee. Pero desde que me enteré que en la segunda temporada el personaje de Kurt, tendrá novio... quedé impactada (aunque lo sigo prefiriendo con Finn).

Veremos que novedades llegarán.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

.

Estaba totalmente ansioso y animado de sólo pensar que al día siguiente iría al colegio y vería a Finn. Aunque las cosas definitivamente había cambiado entre ellos, no estaba seguro de cómo podría reaccionar. Por todo lo hablado la noche anterior, no sabría como tomarlo si Finn lo ignoraba. Recorría el camino preocupado por lo que lo que le diría cuando lo viera otra vez, o cómo podría esconder su sonrojo, al recordar el momento en que se besaron. Había sido fantástico, y aún podía sentir la presión de esos maravillosos labios.

- Hola-a-a-a… Kurt – Mercedes chasqueó sus dedos frente a él – Despierta. ¿A qué se debe esos ojos de enamorado?

Kurt le sonrió. – Vi los más lindos zapatos de Gucci en Neiman Marcus, y debo tenerlos. ¿Quieres ir al shopping después?

Eso pareció dejarla satisfecha. – Ya lo sabes. Te veo después de la escuela. Tiene algo de bueno no tener practica de Glee hoy.

- O práctica de fútbol. Tuvimos una inesperada tarde libre. –

_Y una tarde sin tener que preocuparse por ver a Finn._

Caminaron del brazo a clases, y Kurt notó que tenía que ser más cuidadoso con Mercedes. Era rápida, y si ella sospechaba algo de sobre lo que sucedía, no se rendiría hasta averiguar qué era.

Dejó pasar las primeras horas sin intención de encontrarse con Finn. No estaba seguro de terminar decepcionado o aliviado… o quizás un poco de ambas.

El plan iba bien hasta el almuerzo, cuando Artie lo atrapó.

- Ey Kurt, el Sr. Shue nos llamó a una práctica de emergencia, justo ahora después de clases. –

- Tienes que estar bromeando – No estaba feliz de posponer su salida al shopping… y eso también causaba que viera a Finn, por supuesto.

- Nop. Pensamos que deberíamos avisarles a todos. Voy a decirle a Brit y Santana. Si puedes, avisales a Finn y a Quinn, así estaremos completos. –

Kurt quería protestar, y decirle que él se encargaría de las porristas, pero Artie ya se había ido.

- Fantástico – exclamó, a nadie en particular.

De una vez, comenzó a buscar por toda McKinley a la pareja elite. No era difícil dar con ellos.

Además, ambos parecían gritar bastante.

Kurt se quedó observando como Quinn azotaba la puerta de su casillero y giraba hacia Finn.

- No sé qué te pasa, Finn. No apareces aquí la mitad del día. Estás en tu pequeño mundo. ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada. – murmuró el aludido, obviamente enojado con ella, pero reservándose sus comentarios.

El otro chico dudó. A pesar de que quisiera que acabaran con eso, no los iba a interrumpir. Así que se quedó al margen.

- ¿Qué quieres chico rosa? – Quinn vació toda su ira hacia el joven, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Bueno… -

- Déjalo en paz, Quinn. –

Ella volteó hacia el chico más alto y le dio tiempo a Kurt de retomar su compostura. La furia de Quinn y estar tan cerca de Finn otra vez, lo desconcentró, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Levantó su mano para pedirle silencio a ambos.

- El Sr. Shue nos quiere en una práctica de emergencia esta tarde, después de la escuela. – habló arrogantemente.

Entonces, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Podía sentir los ojos de Finn en su espalda, o eso era lo que le gustaba pensar.

Estaba orgulloso de si mismo. No había tartamudeado o se había sonrojado. Claro que tampoco había visto directamente a la cara de Finn.

El resto del día pasó rápido. Ahora que el 'momento' de ver a Finn ya había terminado, se sentía relajado. Sabía lo que quería. También sabía que atraía a Finn. El siguiente pasó le correspondía a él. Podía aceptar cualquier cosa que el otro chico decidiese hacer. Al menos había dado su palabra respecto a eso.

Después de la escuela, todos atravesaron al salón de coro como si estuviesen castigados. Nadie quería estar allí. Era noche de viernes. Una de esas rarísimas noches de viernes cuando ni siquiera hay un partido de fútbol. Y ahora, helos ahí en la práctica de Glee.

A pesar de que Kurt también estaba irritado por estar ahí, su corazón se aceleraba con el pensamiento de volver a verlo otra vez.

Ya estaba sentado junto a Mercedes cuando Finn y Quinn llegaron. Se dio cuenta que no miró hacia su lugar, pero tampoco estaba sorprendido. En realidad, le dio la oportunidad de observarlo sin que el joven Hudson lo notase. Definitivamente lucía cansado. Se preguntaba si _él_ era la razón de que no durmiese bien.

_Uno podía soñar._

El Sr. Shue interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Bien, chicos. Los llamé a esta práctica extra para trabajar en la coreografía. Hemos estado desconectados últimamente, así que necesitamos mantenernos en forma. – Todos se quejaron, pero él ignoró sus protestas. – Todos en fila.

A regañadientes, todos tomaron tus lugares.

Kurt confiaba en que los demás pudieran conseguirlo al primer intento. Tal vez así, el Sr. Shue los dejaría salir temprano. Ahora que él había decidido ir de compras, estaba un poco desesperado. No había nada como el shopping para levantar los ánimos de un día aburrido.

El número salió bien, pero en alguna parte todo se arruinaba. Si tuviera que señalar el momento específico… sería cuando todos se juntaban en circulo. Kurt estaba cerca de Finn, e innegablemente debía tocar su mano. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, desde que habían ensayado lo suficiente. Se había preparado lo mejor que podía, pero una vez que tocaron ambos su piel, pudo sentir la calidez entre ambos. Apenas un instante breve, y ya era suficiente.

Kurt era capaz de mantenerse junto a él, pero para Finn era difícil.

Cuando se alinearon en una hilera, Kurt estaba en el frente, y Finn estaba detrás. En el número, se suponía que ellos tenían que retroceder dos pasos. Cuando Kurt retrocedió, Finn debería haber caminado hacia delante, porque casi se tropezó con él. Lo único que Kurt sabía es que mientras él trataba de retroceder, Finn lo agarraba de la cintura para evitar alcanzarlo.

- Oh, lo siento. – tartamudeó, alejándose de repente. Luego se movió para la derecha cuando en realidad debería haberse movido para la izquierda.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué demonios…?

Puck empujó a Finn, y el otro chico, obviamente frustrado, le devolvió el empujón.

Todos se detuvieron cuando los dos jugadores de fútbol comenzaron a pelear.

- ¡Ey! Separense – El Sr. Shue gritó terminando con el pequeño caos. Separó a los chicos uno del otro – Todos vuelvan a sus sillas.

Una vez que todos tomaron asiento en el lugar correspondiente, él continuó – Glee se trata de ser un equipo. ¿Cómo se supone que estaremos listos para las Regionales, ¿si no podemos realizar un simple número sin pelear? Necesitamos trabajar juntos. – Miró especialmente a Finn y Puck.

- ¿Podemos hacer eso, Puck? –

- Seguro, como sea. –

- ¿Finn? –

- Sí, claro, Sr. Shue. – respondió – Pero ayudaría, ¡si _todos_ salieran de mi espalda! - Miró acusadoramente al resto de Glee, especialmente a Quinn y Puck. Finalizando su vista en Kurt. – ¿Sabe lo que me gustaría? – preguntó mirando otra vez al profesor.

- ¿Qué Finn? – El Sr. Shue obviamente, estaba dispuesto a darle lo que sea, con tal de que volviera a trabajar en equipo.

- En verdad me gustarían algunos caramelos, justo ahora. –

El profesor le lanzó una mirada confundida.

- Finn, sabes que no se puede comer ni beber dentro del salón de coro. –

Todos miraron a Finn como si le hubiere crecido una cabeza extra. Todos, excepto Kurt.

Una pequeña llama de felicidad había comenzado a crecer en su pecho. Ese mensaje era sólo para él. Era un recuerdo de lo que ellos había compartido… un beso… un momento… y eso era un pequeño secreto entre los dos.


	8. Chapter 8

Hyo~ Nuevamente de vuelta. Lamento que el otro chap sea corto y que haya sido fuera de mi formato de presentación. Tuve un problema con la pc, pero ahora lo arregle asi que estoy de nuevo en la pelea! :D. Desde este chap, responderé todos los rr. Desde ya, muchas gracias.

Espero que lo disfruten!

**Pareja:** FinnxKurt  
**Autora:** Debraelq  
**Traductora:** Miss Rena

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**  
Capítulo 8  
.**

Kurt estaba feliz porque finalmente iría al shopping.

Él y Mercedes compraron por más de un hora, y encontró el hermoso par de zapatos que iban con su acebrado y ajustado pantalón. Estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, ese era el punto. Mercedes lo había abandonó para visitar la tienda Hallmark, quería buscar una tarjeta de cumpleaños para su hermana.

Kurt estaba contento de revisar la colección de tonos del Show de Broadway en "Barnes y Nobles". Claro que los tenía todos en su IPod, pero había algo llamado CD, algo tangible, eso es lo que le gustaba. También amaba escuchar las canciones en los auriculares. En ese momento, estaba cantando todo el CD de Wicked. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando de pronto fue sorprendido al sentir una mano en su brazo.

Él sabía de inmediato que se trataba de Finn. No estaba seguro cómo lo sabía; quizás eran las hormonas o algo. Volteó a verlo, verificando sus sospechas, y entonces se quitó los auriculares.

- Finn – dijo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine con Quinn. Estamos buscando ropa maternal para ella.-

- Oh –

Kurt notó que por alguna razón, Finn no soltaba su brazo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –

- Claro – respondió, esperando atentamente.

- Por aquí – Finn tiró de él hacia la sección de libros del negocio.

Kurt lo siguió, pero se preguntaba porqué simplemente Finn no hablaba en ese lugar. No había nadie alrededor. Sentía que estaban yendo a través de un laberinto, mientras se abrían paso entre los estantes. Finalmente, se detuvieron en una esquina, cerca de la sección de Cocina Francesa.

- Esto debería estar bien. Nunca nadie viene aquí. –

- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos – respondió Kurt.

- Oh, bien – comenzó Finn con su argumento. – Kurt, sé que hay muchas cosas para hablar entre nosotros, respecto… a mi y a ti, Quinn y el bebé, pero en realidad no quiero hablar ahora mismo. Estoy cansado de pensar en eso, y siento la cabeza como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

El chico más bajito sólo se dedicó a mirarlo con confusión.

- No entiendo, pensé que querías hablar.-

En lugar de responder, Finn atrajo a Kurt hacia él y lo besó. Era urgente y un poco desesperado. Kurt sentía como si pudiese mezclarse con esos sentimientos. Devolvió el beso, deseando que nunca se detuviera. Finn lo alejó a contra su voluntad.

- Perdón – habló Finn con esa sonrisa de costado – Es sólo que no podía quedarme con la sensación de pasar un día entero sin besarte.

- Es entendible – contestó Kurt, todavía sin aliento a causa del beso.

- Kurt, sé que te ignoré hoy. Pero porque no sabía qué hacer… qué decir… -

- Finn… - lo detuvo el otro chico.

Finn lo miró expectante, como si temiera lo que iba a decirle.

- Cállate y bésame. –

Dejó que su corazón se fundiera en una sonrisa y continuó besando a Kurt.

Quizás podrían haber estado un minuto o una hora. A él no le importaba. Estaba atrapado en sentir los labios de Finn… tan firmes… tan…

- ¡Oh, rayos no! –

Se separaron de un salto para encontrar a Mercedes furiosa con ellos.

- Mercedes.-

Kurt podía decir que ella estaba enojada… y herida. Posiblemente porque se lo había ocultado.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Kurt? –

- Nosotros sólo estamos… - Finn comenzó a responder cuando Kurt decidió interrumpirlo antes de que tratara de convencerla que ellos sólo estaban estudiando.

- Es complicado - explicó.

- Claro que lo es.-

- Mejor me voy – acotó el joven más alto. – Probablemente Quinn esté buscándome.

- Si, corre con ella ahora. –

Finn cruzó frente a Mercedes, y antes de irse giró, mirando alrededor.

- ¿Mercedes? Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? –

- No lo haré Finn. No te preocupes. Pero espero que sepas que esto no lo hago por ti.

Él asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería, entonces se marchó.

- Comienza a hablar.- demandó una vez que Finn ya no estaba.

- Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo, Mercedes. Además quiero evitar _esa_ mirada que tienes en tu cara ahora mismo.-

- Únicamente es porque no quiero verte lastimado.-

- Lo sé, es sólo que… tú sabes que he estado enamorado de Finn desde siempre. Él tiene sentimientos por mí, Mercedes.-

- Y también tiene una novia _y_ un bebé en camino.-

- Lo sé. Me doy cuenta que nuestra relación no es perfecta. –

- Kurt, sólo te lo voy a decir una vez… y _sí_, tengo que decirlo… entonces me quedaré fuera de todo esto, porque no es mi asunto. Si lo tienes en secreto, creo que en realidad no es una relación.-

Kurt asintió. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Lo miró cariñosa, probablemente porque no quería verlo llorar.

- ¿Así que Finn fue tu primer beso? – Su tono había cambiado completamente. Ya no se encontraba enojada. Ahora estaba curiosa y ansiosa de información.

- Sí, lo fue.-

- Escúpelo de una vez, nene – lo animó - ¿Cómo fue?

- Fue estupendo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Prometo no reprocharte más, pero tienes que contarme todo.-

Mercedes se colgó a su brazo. Se sentía bien confiárselo a alguien más. Incluso si sabía que ella continuaría aconsejándole.

- Tengo tres palabras para ti – continuó – _Deja de dormir._ Tenemos que conseguir algo de chocolate, mirar "Dreamgirls", mientras me cuentas todos los jugosos detalles.

Kurt rió. – Por supuesto que lo haría, pero no creo que mi papá me deje. Obviamente. – explicó ante la de desconcertada mirada de su amiga.- Él no permite que ningún chico se quede. Cómo si me sintiera cómodo con eso. De cualquier forma tampoco está preparado para dejarme traer chicas a dormir. ¡Imagínalo! Está muy confundido con todo esto.

Mercedes le sonrió. – No te preocupes. Lo que no se sabe, no lastima.-

.

*****

Finn dejó la librería, pero no fue directo a buscar a Quinn. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y entender totalmente su cabeza, antes de enfrentarla otra vez.

Cuando él sugirió la idea de ir al shopping, lo único que intentaba era ver a Kurt de nuevo. Sabía que era patético, pero el lunes parecía tan lejano. Sintió que habían compartido algo en la práctica de Glee. Cuando todos lo miraron confusos, después de su comentario sobre caramelos, Kurt estaba sonriendo. Finn quería besarlo allí mismo. Eso hubiera callado a Quinn también.

Entonces, estuvo de acuerdo en ir al shopping con Quinn por ropas de maternidad. Lo cual fue una tortura. Porqué, porqué, _porqué_ las chicas preguntan, "¿Me veo gorda con esto?", cómo si realmente quisieran saber.

La había dejado de lado un momento para buscar algo para su mamá. Una excusa barata pero ya que no estaba comprometido con ella, no importada de todos modos.

Era afortunado por haber encontrado a Kurt tan rápido. No tenía idea en qué negocios se vendían ropas de diseñadores, quizás tenía la posibilidad de que estuviese en una tienda de música. Había ido a otras dos antes de entrar a "Barnes y Nobles". En realidad su intención era hablar con él. Tenía algo que lo hacía sentir bien, no como otros, y en verdad necesitaba de eso ahora mismo.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba Kurt, sólo se quedó parado observándolo por un momento. Tenía los auriculares puestos y cantaba suavemente. Lo que atrapó a Finn, sin embargo, era la forma en qué se movía al ritmo de la música. Sus caderas se meneaban dentro esos pantalones delgados, y Finn estaba sorprendido por su reacción a eso.

Se engañó a si mismo, de cierto modo, pensando internamente que le gustaba Kurt por ser dulce, porque lo comprendía y era bueno besándolo. Había tratado de ignorar el hecho de que él también era un chico. Pero ahora observándolo y queriendo estar a su lado, comenzaba a verlo como tal. No quería pensar a cerca de lo que le había dicho. No estaba listo para eso.

Y así lo había sujetado, arrastrándolo hasta un lugar privado para finalmente besarlo.

No tenía pensados los motivos, del futuro o del cómo quizás podría lastimar a Kurt a la larga. Sólo quería besarlo… y claro que también, más que sólo besarlo.

Entonces Mercedes los atrapó. Kurt tenía muchos buenos amigos, quienes realmente se preocupaban por él. Por eso estaba seguro que ella no diría nada.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Quinn lo interrogó apenas lo vio acercarse.

_Amigos, buenos amigos, eran difícil de encontrar._

.

*****

Estaban en la habitación de Kurt, sentados en la cama y comiendo chocolate. Su padre estaba arriba mirando el Show de camiones monstruo y bebiendo cerveza. Su ritual común de viernes por la noche. Aunque él sabía que Mercedes había llegado, no sabía que ella iba a quedarse. Era una de esas 'no preguntes', 'no cuentes situaciones'.

Kurt no pensaba que su padre quisiera saberlo realmente. Lo único que él esperaba es no tener que pensar más. Sabía que las cosas habían estado diferentes desde que su padre sospechaba que era gay. Todavía esperaba que su hijo aprendiera solo. Sabiendo por supuesto que llegarìa el dia en que afrontaría todo eso, y era ahora cuando tenía que lidiar con ello. Kurt confiaba que la situación mejoraría con el tiempo. Sólo odiaba ver a su papá sufrir, ya había tenido mucho dolor en su vida. Ambos la habían tenido.

- ¿Así que, cómo se siente? – Mercedes lo miraba inquisidoramente, lista para vivir indirectamente a través de él. Ya había descrito qué lo había llevado a besarlo.

- Increíble, mejor de lo que esperaba.-

- ¿En serio? –

- Sí, continúa siendo maravilloso.-

- Entonces Kurt, nunca pensé que te preguntaría esto… pero dime, ¿cómo se siente ser besado por el mariscal del equipo de fútbol _y_ el chico más popular en la escuela? –

- Bien, si lo tuviera que describir – habló tomando una pieza de chocolate oscuro – diría que fue dulce, delicioso, inolvidable, y tan bueno que debería ser un pecado.

Mercedes rió graciosa ante los detalles.

- En una palabra… _decadente_. Esa es mi palabra favorita. –

Ambos comenzaron a reír tanto que cayeron rendidos. Kurt no sabía que comparar a Finn con el chocolate resultara tan divertido, pero los tendría como un chiste.

Cuando finalmente fueron capaces de recuperar la respiración, el joven Hummel se puso serio. Tomó un último suspiro antes de hablar.

- Y también… doloroso – dijo silenciosamente.

Mercedes apretó su mano.

- Entonces es algo bueno que me tengas para ayudarte con esto.-

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T:** Tengo un anuncio. Asì que los hago desesperar menos con la entrega de los chaps. Estaré actualizando los mismos, los dìas Martes(este no Dx) y Viernes. Ojalá asì sea màs facil avanzar con la historia.

Para algun comentario alentador, pregunta o critica constructiva. Dejen un rr que con mucho gusto será contestado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hyo~** Viernes y lo prometido es deuda! De nuevo otra entrega, y como siempre agradesco los rr, que me dan animos para seguir. He comenzado las clases y me siento algo atareada, asi que tratarè de estar con todo al dia.

Disfruten la historia... y recuerden! Esta historia no me pertenece, el fic esta escrito puramente por su **autora: Debraelq**. Solamente me ocupo de traducirlo. **GLEE** pertenece unicamente a su creador. Nosotras ùnicamente dejamos volar la imaginación~

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando, y para Kurt había veces que estaba feliz… incluso eufórico, y otras veces que estaba muy depresivo. Sentía como si fuera bipolar, y sus amigos comenzaban a notarlo.

Finn se aseguró de encontrar la manera de besarlo todos los días. Esos eran los mejores momentos… cuando ellos estaban juntos. Sin embargo, en otros momentos, cuando lo veía con Quinn o Rachel, se preguntaba porqué se hacía eso a si mismo.

A él le iba bien. Tenía su pastel, su pie y su pequeño relleno de chocolate de su lado.

Había veces en las que realmente se enojaba por toda la situación. Durante esas veces, no tenía problemas en darle su opinión. El otro chico se excusaba, por supuesto, que se debía al bebé… su bebé. ¿Y Rachel? Ella era sólo una amiga, claro.

Mercedes le lanzaba esa mirada a Kurt, que decía… _tú te metiste en esto_… pero después siempre era la que se encargaba de atar cabos, cuando se sentía apartado.

Finn de hecho, iba a su casa ahora. Kurt le enseñaba Español. Necesitaba ayuda para pasar así podía seguir en el equipo de fútbol y eventualmente ir a alguna buena Universidad.

Y además, era una coartada perfecta.

Su papá estaba en lo correcto al sospechar. Las ocasiones, que los había descubierto, casi sin tocar la puerta, en el cuarto de Kurt. Afortunadamente, en aquellas, en verdad habían estado estudiando.

De esa forma, el estado de Finn fue mejorando. Quinn era más amable con él. Y Rachel lo ayudaba con su canto. El chico lo tenía todo.

¿Entonces qué tenía Kurt?

Diversos momentos de alegría y desesperación.

.

*****

Terminó de almorzar temprano y separado del resto del grupo. No se sentía con ganas de tener compañía. Todavía le quedaban quince minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases otra vez, y pensó que quizás podría encontrar algún lugar tranquilo para escuchar su IPED. A veces la música era la única cosa que lo ayudaba.

Mientras caminaba, pasó frente al cuarto del conserje, donde una mano lo alcanzó y lo tiró dentro. Sólo por un segundo se asustó. Los recuerdos de ser arrojado al tacho de basura atravesaron su mente. Tan sólo un segundo. Aunque nadie lo había agarrado silenciosamente como ahora.

- ¿Finn? – No podía hacer nada en ese espacio pequeño; sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

La única respuesta a su pregunta fue un beso que no dejó dudas a cerca de la identidad de su asaltante.

De hecho, el cuerpo de Kurt parecía saberlo, incluso antes que su cerebro lo descifrara.

Finalmente el otro chico se separó, dejando a Kurt sin aire.

- Espera – habló – Eres Kurt, ¿cierto? ¿No agarré accidentalmente a Mike o Puck por error?

Podía distinguir la cara sonriente de Finn en la oscuridad, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, él lo volvió a besar.

- Sip – respondió – éste es mi Kurt.

Kurt simplemente no podía con eso. Le sonrío dulcemente a Finn. Por supuesto, no podía con eso cuando él rozaba su cuello. Su sensible piel era muy cosquilluda.

- Finn – le dijo quitándolo lentamente – detente.

El joven sólo volvió a sonreírle.

- Por cierto, Kurt, adoro ese sombrero en ti.

Aunque claro, él sabía se veía bien en ese sombrero Gucci de color verde, el cumplido de Finn lo sorprendió

- ¿En serio? - ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba o siquiera notara las tendencias de moda?

- Sí, realmente sienta bien el verde con tus ojos. Tienes unos lindos ojos, Kurt.-

Usualmente, él no era de los que perdía la cabeza por una frase bonita, pero la intención en la mirada de Finn le hacía perder el aliento. Y entonces él volvió a besarlo.

Después de unos instantes, Kurt lo alejó.

- Sabes Finn – lo miró serio – No nos podemos esconder en el closet por siempre

- Lo sé – le respondió con un ademán – Ve primero, y yo esperaré un par de minutos para salir.

Después lo besó una vez más antes de empujarlo gentilmente a través de la puerta. – Adiós, Kurt. – susurró.

- Adiós, Finn.-

Apenas dejó el cuarto, el joven Hummel se preguntó si el otro chico había entendido el significado o sólo lo había ignorado.

Fue a su casillero, todavía sonriendo, y pensando a cerca de las palabras que había usado Finn; "Mi Kurt". Él sabía que era tonto, pero en verdad se sentía bien.

Mercedes estaba en su casillero.

- Ey Mercedes.-

- Oh, no, Kurt – respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras lo miraba.

- ¿Qué? – Alzó una ceja incrédulo.

- Tienes esa mirada de 'Acabo de ser absolutamente besado por Finn Hudson' en tu cara.-

- Me conoces muy bien – reveló con una sonrisa.

- El problema es, Kurt – acentuó ella en su voz – Tú no eres el único por alrededor que lleva esa mirada.

- Gracias, Mercedes – contestó sarcásticamente. Su sonrisa no duro demasiado.

- Sólo te mantengo en la realidad, Kurt –

Cuando fue a sus clases, pensó sobre las palabras de Mercedes. Sabía que Finn todavía salía con Quinn y se dio cuenta que probablemente ellos se besaban… o peor. _Oh no. ¡No pienses en eso!_ ¿Pero realmente era tan apasionado? ¿Tan dedicado? ¿Tan maravilloso?

¡No podía ser! No cuando Finn era tan dulce, tan maravilloso para él.

Se encontró con Mercedes después de clases. Lo llevaría a casa. Finn estaba ocupado, probablemente tenía mucho trabajo.

Mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento vieron al susodicho junto a Quinn. Él estaba cargando sus cosas dentro de del baúl de su auto. Luego giró hacia ella con una sonrisa en su cara y la besó. _Algo exagerado._ Frente de todos los otros estudiantes.

Decidió no mirar a Mercedes antes de subirse al auto.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Bien.-

Ella no dijo nada más y encendió el auto.

- Es sólo – volvió a hablar, incapaz de guardar silencio – En realidad él necesita elegir, Mercedes. ¿La quiere a ella o me quiere a mí?

- Kurt – contestó – Escucha lo que estas diciendo.

Entonces el joven volteó hacia ella, intentando no llorar.

- Él esta con ella – continuó – en público, y van a tener un bebé juntos. Cariño, ya hizo su elección.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y sus lágrimas brotaron. Mercedes tenía razón. No lo había pensado de esa forma, pero Finn obviamente había hecho su elección.

.

*****

Condujo a casa desde su trabajo en Oliven Garden. Estaba cansado… exhausto. No puedes imaginar pasar seis horas en una silla de ruedas sin que sea agotador, claro que lo es. Era cómo si lo consumiera.

Y ya lo había hecho todo el día. Estaba harto de intentar manejar todo, obligándose a mentir. No quería eso, él pretendía cuidar del bebé con Quinn, Rachel o incluso Kurt. Tenía sentimientos por cada uno de ellos. Eso era más que pretender no cuidarlo. Lo hacía más complicado. Como cuando estaban en las clases de Español ese día temprano en la mañana. Había notado cuan realmente verdes eran los ojos de Kurt y quería besarlo ahí y ahora, enfrente de todos. Por supuesto, que no podía. Así que tenía que esperar hasta que estuviera disponible, sólo en el closet del conserje.

Las cosas en verdad se estaban haciendo difíciles, y todos parecían querer algo de él. No encontraba algo que pudiera dejarles. ¿Por qué no podía hacer sólo lo que él quería? El problema era… que tampoco él sabía lo que quería.

Pensó a cerca de ir a la casa de Kurt. Todo era simple cuando estaba con el otro chico. No tenía que pensar en nada, excepto estar junto a él. Al final decidió no hacerlo. Probablemente ya estaba dormido, y definitivamente su padre no iba a estar feliz de verlo aparecer tan tarde en la noche. Todavía seguía sin agradarle Finn.

Entonces, Finn regresó a su casa y cayó rendido en su cama mullida. Más tarde, se hallaba acostado y todavía despierto, había pasado cuatro horas pensando en… bueno, todo. Quizás esa noche, si estaba tan cansado, en verdad podría dormir.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T: **uhm.. no tengo muchas cosas que comentar. Quizás disculparme si soy reiterativa con las palabras. Todavia no me acostumbro a eso. Este capitulo en particular me gustó porque la historia comienza a tomar forma. Finn es muy distraido y no le gusta hacerce problemas, ¿Cuando se dará cuenta que la mejor opción siempre estuvo con él? Eso es evidente en capitulo 10: Ballads. Ambos se complementan perfectamente (al menos segùn mi vision) haha. Besos y gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

Hyo~ Perdòn por no cumplir ayer. Tengo muchas por hacer y me retrasé un poquitin. Estoy bastante segura que con este capitulo me perdonaran. xDD. Disfrutenlo y ya saben! Sigan viendo GLEE!

**Pareja:** FinnxKurt  
**Autora:** Debraelq  
**Traductora:** Miss Rena

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

.

Kurt había tomado una decisión. Le iba a decir a Finn que tenía suficiente. No podía seguir haciendo esto. En lo que él respectaba. Kurt se merecía más que ser tratado como el amante escondido. Èl era una estrella después de todo, no el _fenómeno inentendido_.

Pero sobretodo, no haría de suplente en el papel de la "otra mujer". No se vería reducido a otro cliché.

Simplemente ya no continuaría poniendo sobre sus hombros todo ese dolor, una y otra vez.

Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que para llegar a eso necesitaba de refuerzos. No podía hacerlo solo. En el momento oportuno, terminaría de una vez con Finn. Decidió enlistar a Mercedes como ayuda. Ella le daría todo el animo que necesitaba. Además, no había forma de retroceder frente a ella ni explicarle porqué había fallado. Ella le patearía el trasero… o quizás el de Finn. Sonrió con eso. El joven Hudson tenía más musculatura y también era alto, pero confiaba en que Mercedes podría con él.

En el almuerzo, ambos finalizaron su plan. El esperaría a que Finn viniera a estudiar. Definitivamente no lo haría en el colegio. Por supuesto que era más vulnerable en su casa cuando se quedaran solos, pero tenía un plan de reserva. Mercedes lo llamaría después de una hora para corroborar y asegurarse de que él estuviera siguiendo los pasos.

Kurt le ofreció juntarse en su casa, después del colegio. Se sentía fuerte, y sabía que ahora era el momento de hacerlo. Cuando aún recordaba en su mente a Finn besando a Quinn, como si ella fuera la única para él.

Su padre no iba a estar en casa. Él tenía la liga de bowling, en la noche. Kurt iba con él a veces, aunque él se negaba a jugar. Arruinaba su manicura.

Le había dicho a su papá que tendrían un difícil examen de Español, y ellos debían estudiar. Gracias al gran infortunio del Sr. Shue, en realidad tenían un examen mañana. Eso lo ayudaría en caso que su padre quisiera regresar para corroborar su historia. Casi tuvo pánico cuando cambió de idea. Sabía que su papá probablemente pensaba en la idea de que Finn y él estuvieran solos. Al final, si bien había decidido ir, sólo era porque no quería perder su puesto en el equipo.

Finn llegó a tiempo, y estudiaron hasta que Kurt estuviera seguro que pasarían el examen. No quería verlo otra vez recurriendo a copiarse de Britt. Eso había sido una de las cosas que lo habían metido en problemas en primer lugar.

- Mejor tomemos un descanso, ¿si? -.

- Seguro, Finn… Tengo algo que quiero decirte.- dijo antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

- Bien.-

- Finn, ayer te vi besando a Quinn en el estacionamiento y…-

- Lo siento, Kurt. – respondió sincero.

El otro chico había ensayado lo que diría, pero se detuvo al escuchar eso.

- ¿En serio? – lo cuestionó - ¿Por qué Finn? ¿Realmente estas disculpándote? ¿O sólo lo estas diciendo para hacerme sentir mejor? – levantó una ceja perfectamente delineada frente al otro joven. – Obviamente te he visto otras veces besándote con Quinn. ¿Acaso sabes siquiera _por qué_ deberías disculparte? – Sabía que sonaba como una mala persona, pero no había nada que hacer.

Finn lo miró con sorpresa – Me disculpo porque te lastimo. Luces molesto ahora mismo y odio verte así. – gentilmente acarició un lado de su cara.

- Finn.- Kurt habló levemente. No podía hacer nada con eso; cerró sus ojos al sentir a Finn recorrer suavemente con su pulgar parte de su mejilla. No era justo. Él sabía como quebrar las defensas que tanto se había esforzado en construir.

- _Realmente_ lo siento, Kurt – susurró mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

No iba a regresar el beso, pero tampoco lo empujó para que se alejara. Eso no parecía desanimar a Finn, quien continuó besándolo, tratando de incitar alguna respuesta suya.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza… una voz que sospechosamente sonaba como la de Mercedes… le recordó que disculparse no era suficientemente bueno. Él necesitaba seguir el plan. Era difícil pensar en ello cuando la lengua de Finn recorría su labio superior.

Kurt sentía derrumbarse su voluntad.

_En realidad, ¿Podía lastimarlo un último beso?_

Lo decidió allí mismo que si… _cuando_, corrigió el 'dejó', dejara a Finn lo haría junto a un memorable e increíble beso. Esos de los que nunca desaparecen de tu cabeza. Después vería si Quinn podía competir con eso.

Y entonces, dejó que lo persuadiera. Cuando él comenzó a devolver el beso hambriento, el tono de los besos cambió. En un instante ya no era dulce y juguetón, sino intenso e… _insaciable_.

Finn lo alejó inesperadamente, dejando a Kurt confuso.

- Tu papá no vendrá por un tiempo, ¿cierto? –

El otro asintió – Serán horas antes de que vuelva.- dijo ligeramente sin aliento.

- Bien. Nunca tenemos tiempo para estar solos.-

- Oh – suspiró en silencio. Su corazón estaba golpeando. Sabía que debía detenerlo de hacer lo que pensaba que iban a hacer.

Pero sinceramente no quería pararlo.

Finn lo besó otra vez, apasionadamente. Después que se besaron unos quince minutos, el chico más alto descansó su espalda sobre el sofá tirando a Kurt con él.

Ya no estaba seguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba convencido que debían detenerse… _él _debería detenerse. Él era el único que iba a salir lastimado y aún así quería estar tanto a su lado. Sentía que era una buena oportunidad para demostrarle cuanto lo apreciaba.

- Oh Dios, Kurt. Me estas matando. – habló Finn, al notar que Kurt besaba su cuello. Bajó hasta su hombro, quitando la camisa de su camino. Tenía que admitir lo estaba haciendo sentir asombrosamente bien.

Nunca había hecho algo así antes, pero amaba como hacía sentir al cuerpo de Finn bajo su mando. Sus manos lo arrimaban tan cerca que parecía aplastarlo contra él. Honestamente, pensaba que estaba en el cielo. Jamás había estado tan excitado.

Lo empujó atrás, sin estar exactamente seguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Si los suspiros de Finn le estaban indicando algo, era que iba por el camino correcto.

Entonces Finn bajó su mano, lentamente… hasta alcanzar su trasero. Kurt notó… por primera vez, realmente cuan grandes eran las manos del otro chico. Inmediatamente lo apretujó, tirando de él en forma ruda.

De pronto Kurt lo alejó, quitando su peso de encima.

- Kurt, ¿esta todo bien? –

Pero él sólo podía darle una única mirada; su boca estaba abierta en sorpresa.

Finn presentía reconocer esa mirada en su rostro. – Oh, espera… ¿tú no…?

- No – admitió suavemente – Pero casi.

Había silencio en la habitación. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus respiraciones acompasadas.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte, cómo eres capaz de detener… tú sabes? – Finn preguntó dudoso.

- En realidad no es difícil, sólo pienso en besar chicas.-

- Oh.-

Kurt miró hacia su cara después de su comentario. No había pensando en chicas del todo. Lo decía por decir. Tenía que admitir que todavía estaba un poco enojado con Finn, y consigo mismo por ofrecerse tan fácilmente.

Había estado pensando que pasaría si Mercedes iba por el Plan B, e irrumpía en su cuarto salvando su alma virgen. Definitivamente suficiente para humedecer su cariño.

- Finn, necesito decirte algo – El pensamiento de Mercedes le recordó su misión.

- Yo también tengo que decirte algo, Kurt. ¿Pero puedo ir primero, antes que pierda los nervios? –

- De acuerdo.- le contestó, extrañado de que Finn perdiese los nervios por algo.

- He estado contento con las prácticas. No, espera. Esa no es la palabra correcta. De todas formas, he estado tratando de mejorar eso que yo no… tú sabes.- se sonrojó y creyó que tenía una buena idea sobre lo que podría decirle. – Bueno, he estado haciendo eso Kurt, porque… - dudó y el joven Hummel se preguntó si estaba perdiendo los nervios.

- Continúa…- lo animó.

- Quiero que seas mi… primera vez.-

- ¿Tu primera vez de qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Ya sabe – se avergonzó. Tampoco podía mirar directamente a su rostro. Estaba estudiando sus manos muy interesadamente.

Kurt no podía hacer nada, sólo rio. Y juzgando por la mirada hiriente en la cara de Finn. Eso era absolutamente algo equivocado. Se recompuso rápidamente.

- No lo entiendo, Finn. Tu primera vez… ¿con qué? ¿con un chico? – preguntó – Porque esa clase de cosas implican muchas otras y… -

- No. Kurt. Mi primera vez con alguien.-

- ¿Te estas divirtiendo conmigo, Finn? – Tal vez era todo una broma para él, podía sentir como su cara se tornaba roja.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió enseguida Finn, removiéndose el cabello obviamente frustrado.

- No tiene sentido. Todas las chicas pasan por ti.-

- ¿Entonces crees que duermo con cualquiera? – Evidentemente sonaba herido y sólo un poco irritado.

- No Finn, pero tienes una _novia embarazada_.-

- Oh, cierto – dialogó con más calma – No te conté eso.

- Lo contaste – respondió Kurt mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

- Kurt, no lo entiendes. Nosotros no hicimos nada, ni siquiera tuvimos sexo.-

- Obviamente, eso fue suficiente para tener el trabajo bien hecho.-

- Escucha – explicó – Estábamos en el jacuzzi y… -

- ¡No! – se apresuró a levantar la mano – No necesito una imagen mental de ti y Quinn, desnudos, en un jacuzzi teniendo sexo o no, cualquiera sea el caso.

- No estábamos desnudos. Teníamos el traje de baño puesto.

- Espera… ¿vestían los trajes de baño? Eso quiere decir que ustedes en verdad no… -

- No.- terminó por desahogarse de una vez.

- ¿Y ella está embarazada… cómo? Kurt definitivamente estaba más confundido que nunca.

- Los espermas son unos buenos nadadores y el agua en verdad estaba caliente y demás…-

- Estás bromeando – Kurt era escéptico, pero Finn realmente parecía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- Claro que no – le respondió enojándose ahora. – Eso es lo que me dijo Quinn. ¿Estas retando a la habilidad de mis espermas? Eso es como poner en duda mi masculinidad, amigo.

Le parecía extraño preocuparse en considerar ese dilema reciente, Finn había tendido su lengua dentro de la boca de un _chico_.

Sin embargo, en el momento, Kurt decidió replantear su estrategia.

- Por supuesto que no, Finn – dijo convenciéndolo – Estoy seguro que pasó de ese modo.

- Creo que tengo que ir yendo. – el otro chico recogió sus cosas. Kurt podía decirle que aún estaba molesto.

Luego que lo dejó sentado allí. Su mente se agitó.

Justo a tiempo, el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Y bien, Kurt? – Mercedes le preguntó. - ¿Lo hiciste?

Kurt estaba a punto de responder su pregunta cuando rebobinó al momento en el que casi lo hacían. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se refería al plan.

- No, no pude terminar todo con él.-

- ¡Kurt! – Tendría que decir que estaba irritada con él. – apuesto que comenzó a besarte, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero eso no importa.-

- Claro que si, Kurt. Realmente importa.-

- No, Mercedes. Escucha, tengo noticias trascendentales. – le habló entusiasmado. – Necesito que vegas aquí, ahora.-

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T:** Primero, dar gracias por los reviews, sé que a algunas personas me animan y les gusta leer. Me siento feliz y animada. Por cierto, quiero comentar que via Twitter, Cory (Finn) estaba haciendo un concurso. "The Naya Dance", la veran a Naya (Santana) bailando 30 segundos y al parecer hay que imitarla. En este lado del continente, Argentina, nos reunimos un grupo de chicas y nos animamos a bailarlo xDDD. Si gustan verlo sólo vayan a YouTube y pongan "The Naya Dance Argentina". No importa si no ganamos... me gustarìa saber que al menos Cory lo vio.  
Muchos Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hyo~** ¿Qué tal todos? Perdonen si me retrasé con la entrega. He estado enferma (algo extraordinariamente increible de mi parte) y tuve otras cosas que hacer. Imaginar que no puedo cumplir con eso, deshace mis ganas de comenzar o seguir con otros fics. ¡Pero creo que siempre hay tiempo para lo que amo! n.n

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

.

Mercedes llegó al lugar en tiempo record.

- Dime – comenzó ella, una vez que ambos se sentaron en su cama. – Y más vale que haya salido bien o me aseguraré de patearte el trasero por cobarde – la sonrisa en su cara no ponía en duda que lo haría en caso de que Kurt lo necesitará.

- No fui un cobarde. Le dije que estaba molesto porque lo vi besándose con Quinn en el estacionamiento.-

- ¿Y el dijo…?-

- Lo siento –

Ella le dio una mirada y el se apresuró en levantar la mano.

- No te molestes. Sé lo que vas a decirme.-

- Genial. Así no tengo que perder mi tiempo recordándote lo que sabemos que es verdad.- Lectura hecha, por el momento al menos. Preguntó curiosa - ¿Entonces que pasó?

- Entonces, él comenzó a besarme y esas cosas.-

- ¿Esas cosas? – lo interrumpió. Kurt no podía evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Por favor dime que tú no…-

- No – respondió – lo detuve antes que llegara más lejos.- En realidad estaba cerca de la verdad. Tan cerca que podría serlo, y la verdad era que no quería ser pateado.

- ¿En serio? – lo miró sin convencerse todavía.

- Dejémoslo así. Pensé en llamarte aquí porque necesito… ayuda.-

- Entonces mi trabajo está completo.- sonrió mientras lucía victoriosa.

- La única razón por la que traigo esto a colación es porque es relevante…-

- ¿Cómo? – lo miró intrigada.

Kurt tomó un respiro profundo.

- Finn me dijo que quería que tener su primera vez conmigo.-

Casi se ríe de la expresión en su cara. Conocía esa mirada, es la misma que él tenía cuando Finn se lo había dicho.

- ¿Primera vez con qué? ¿Estar con un chico? –

- _Gracias_. Eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

- Y el dijo… - repitió impaciente.

- la _primera vez_ con alguien.-

- Kurt. Por favor, _por favor_ dime que no eres tan tonto como para creer eso.-

- Por supuesto que no, Mercedes. Finn por otra parte…-

La chica levantó su mano para detenerlo – Ya me perdí. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado, Kurt?

De ese modo tuvo que explicarle a cerca del incidente en el jacuzzi.

- Tienes que estar bromeando.- a la cabeza liada de Kurt, ella agregó – Discúlpame amigo, pero Finn realmente es más tonto que una caja llena de rocas.

- Mercedes, él sólo es inocente y confiado.-

- Cof cof.-

- Estamos desviando el tema, ¿pero sabes lo que eso significa? –

- Claro, que tu novio es un idiota.-

- No – contestó a punto de perder la paciencia. – Si Finn no es el padre del bebé de Quinn, ¿entonces quién es?

Mercedes pensó al respecto. – Obviamente Quinn sabe… ¿pero el padre lo sabe?

- Creo que deberíamos encontrarlo – de inmediato Kurt se entusiasmó con la idea.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Mercedes desconcertada.

- Investigando. Seguiremos a Quinn de cerca. No al mismo tiempo, obviamente. No queremos que ella sospeche. Estoy seguro que la encontraremos si la observamos.

- Iremos como Sherlock Holmes tras sus pisadas.- agregó.

- Y Ellery Queen…-

- Espera. ¿Quién demonios es ella? –

- Es una detective americana de ficción. Incluso mejor que Sherlock Holmes.-

- Lo dudo, Kurt.-

- Era la favorita de mi mamá.- susurró despacio.

- Muy bien. Yo seré Sherlock Holmes y tú puedes ser… -

- Ellery Queen.-

- Bien.-

- Genial.- Kurt estaba emocionado ahora que finalmente había avanzado. – Oh, quizás pueda encontrar un par de gafas y un sombrero de época para usar. La moda respecto a los detalles es todo, lo sabes.

- Está bien, ¿por qué no? – respondió, aún cuando ella no tenía una pista a cerca de lo que habían hablado.

Y así hablaron de sus estrategias, hasta que el padre de Kurt regresara a casa.

.

*****

Kurt tenía problemas para dormir. Su mente sólo podía pensar en las posibilidades.

_Finn no era el padre del bebé de Quinn._

A pesar de que él habría elegido a Quinn por encima suyo, sentía que al menos ahora tenía una oportunidad. El instinto paternal de Finn y el hecho de que no había conocido a su propio padre, le daba una ventaja a Quinn. Una que ella no desperdició, considerando que no sólo le había mentido sino que también lo había maltratado. Nunca había tenido un buen presentimiento hacia ella. Tampoco algún sentimiento que hubiera comenzado. Se sentía apenado por ella, pero ahora no más. Ahora sólo era una embustera que torturaba a su novio. Y por eso merecía ser humillada y destruida.

_¡Eso era definitivo!_

Finn sabría la verdad, Kurt se aseguraría de ello.

_¿Y si aún así elegía a Quinn?_

No pensaría en eso por el momento.

Había algo más, algo en el fondo de su mente que demandaba su atención; algo importante que ignoraba. Era sólo un presentimiento, en realidad, debería estar concentrado en algo más.

Y entonces lo recordó. Finn le había preguntado para ser su "primera vez". En ese momento había descubierto la imposibilidad de todo, así fue como se dio cuenta que él no era el padre del bebé. El había perdido la importancia de esa solicitud. Finn lo habia elegido… en vez de Quinn… en vez de Rachel…

En lugar de una _chica_.

De repente, se sintió más optimista que nunca. Finn lo quería. Y si bien el sabía que Finn disfrutaba besándolo, ellos no habían hecho mucho más. Creía que quizás el otro chico lo estaba imaginando como una seudo chica. Ahora estaba convencido que no.

Naturalmente eso lo guió a otros pensamientos.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo alejaba?_

Kurt no se había desahogado en ese momento, pero ahora, solo en su cama, se podría dar el lujo. Por supuesto que había fantaseado a cerca de lo que sería estar con Finn, pero su imaginación no se podía comparar con la realidad.

El recuerdo del beso con Finn había regresado y le daba un empujón a soñar.

Recordaba el sonido que hacía él al respirar, el perfume de su esencia cuando lo sostuvo en brazos. Cuando besó su cuello, pudo sentir el pulso en sus venas y el sabor salado en su piel. Ahora imaginaba recorriendo con su lengua la misma parte. Finn lo estaba intoxicando, y no soportaría por mucho.

Sobretodo, nunca podría haber imaginado ese excitante sentimiento que lo atravesaba al ver a Finn pegado a él. Acababa de darse cuenta cuánto realmente lo quería.

Recordó la sensación cuando tocó su trasero, pero no dejaría que lo abrumara. No quería que su fantasía terminara demasiado pronto.

Su imaginación retomó el curso allí:

Finn besó un costado de su cuello. Alternaba sus movimientos, entre lamer y succionar su sensible piel, haciendo gemir a Kurt instintivamente. No le importaba si dejaba marcas, después de todo sólo era una fantasía.

- Kurt, quiero tocarte.- le susurró a su oído entre suspiros.

- Me estas tocando.- contestó, disfrutando de las caricias con sus manos y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

- No, me refiero a tocarte, sin tu ropa.-

Y como si quisiera enfatizarlo, Finn hundió su mano dentro de la camisa de Kurt y restregó sus dedos lentamente sobre su espalda.

Siquiera podía mover la boca entonces, pensando en las posibilidades. La ausencia de sus palabras le dio a Finn alas para continuar. Deslizó su mano lentamente bajo los jeans ajustados y su ropa interior. Estaba moviéndose tortuosamente lento, y la anticipación de su alcance alimentaba la excitación de Kurt. Finalmente su mano llegó a destino y alcanzó el fondo. Cuando Finn tocó la piel entre sus nalgas, Kurt…

… no pudo llegar más lejos. Su fantasía se disolvió cuando ese sentimiento intenso se terminó. Al final su agitada respiración comenzó a descender.

Realmente estaba frustrado que nunca pudiera más lejos en sus sueños; es sólo que no podìa aguantar por mucho más. Pensar que ya habìa abusado mucho de hacerlo. Si no se controlaba por explorar todo en su encuentro imaginario con Finn, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando el verdadero lo tocara?

Eso era algo en lo que tenía que trabajar... en caso de que sucediera.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T:** Tengo tres anunciós, todos muy importantes. Primero, me diverti mucho con la traducción de este capitulo. Mercedes sin duda es una buena amiga y muy directa por cierto. Finn no es tonto sólo inocente, yo tmb pienso lo mismo hum! En el proximo chap estará la fantasía de Finn :)  
Segundo, GANE cofcof GANAMOS el concurso!!! The Naya Dance Argentina ganó como la mejor interpretación de Naya(Santana) a cargo de Cory(Finn), nos publicó en su cuenta en twitter y nos dio una gran alegría. El festejo se viene pronto.  
Tercero y no menos importante, la hermana de Chris (Kurt), Hannah Colfer sufre de epilepsia. Así que todos los gleeks estan en campaña para acompañarla y brindarle fuerzas. Si quieren más info, vayan a mi perfil y a mi cuenta en Twitter. Besos, y nos vemos en el proximo chap!


	12. Chapter 12

Hyo~ ¡Cuánto tiempo! Gracias a sus hermosos reviews, es por ellos que no los dejaré esperando más. Es como si hubiera pasado un año entero T.T Tan sólo espero que de corazón este capítulo les guste y reanime su voluntad de seguir leyendo este grandioso fic.

Como ya saben, ha pasado tanto que vuelvo a ha hacer el disclaimer: Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen a mi, ni a Deb, porque si así fuera, ya saben cuan jugoso sería ;D Absolutamente todo de glee pertenece a Fox y a sus creadores Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan!

**Pareja:** FinnxKurt  
**Autora:** Debraelq  
**Traductora:** Miss Rena

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

Capítulo 12

.

Finn miraba fijamente el techo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Tan sólo despierto y acostado por horas. No había podido dormirse pero tampoco tenía ganas de jugar videojuegos o mirar algún programa.

Se sentía casi psíquicamente enfermo. Era como en el fútbol mientras estaba concentrado en un pase, y un defensor viniera por detrás y lo tirara al suelo. Cuando no sabía de donde venía el golpe, sólo conseguía que el viento lo noqueara. Así es como se sentía. Como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

Había estado nervioso al momento de hacerle esa solicitud a Kurt. Tenía bastantes preocupaciones sobre muchas cosas. Una, era los sentimientos de Kurt. Sabía que lo apreciaba, y no quería lastimarlo. Otra cosa era Quinn. La apreciaba también y no quería verla lastimada tampoco. Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de cómo exactamente tener sexo con otro chico. Podría hacerse de algunas ideas, pero él quería que fuesen lo suficientemente buenas para Kurt; no quería herirlo. Había pensado a cerca de buscarlas en internet pero no lo hizo. En realidad había decidido ni siquiera usarlas con Kurt.

Sólo fue cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación, que se dio cuenta cuanto lo quería en verdad, eso lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

La única cosa de la que no había estado nervioso era sobre la reacción de Kurt. Había sido el joven más bajito quien quería que fuese su primer beso, entonces Finn estaba seguro de que él también querría eso.

Y entonces la única cosa para la que no estuvo preparado, fue para la reacción de Kurt.

Se había reído en su cara. El recuerdo de una fresca ola de humillación.

Kurt siempre había estado allí para él. De todos los chicos de McKinley, él había sido el único en quien más podía confiar. Sentía que podía contarle lo que sea. Incluso así, cuando termino de decírselo, Kurt no le había creido.

¿Pero podía enojarse realmente con él? ¿Quién _podría_ haber imaginado que Quinn y él en verdad no habían tenido sexo, si al final ella había quedado embarazada? ¿No lo había estado él, shockeado cuando ella se lo había confesado?

En aquel momento no pudo evitar pensar en Quinn. La amaba, por supuesto. Ella era la madre de su bebé. Quien había hecho todo más complicado. Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que no siempre le había agradado mucho. Últimamente estaba irritada con él la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando tenía momentos de dulzura, le recordaba a la vieja Quinn, y no podía evitar responderle, es por eso que la besaba.

Y, por supuesto, eso era justamente por lo que Kurt estaba molesto.

Lo más gracioso de todo era, exceptuando cuando ellos se besaban, que ni siquiera ella dejaba que la tocase. Tenía que aprender a lidiar con el embarazo. Aunque tampoco le importaba. De hecho estaba satisfecho. No se sentía muy bien estando con ella… y pensando en Kurt.

Así que, casi siempre, sus pensamientos regresaban a él. Había estado pensando hace un rato en la habitación del otro chico, cuando se besaban. No habían llegado más lejos que eso, y Finn estaba contento, al menos, no sufrir una situación incómoda con su problema de excitación. Era algo en lo que estaba trabajando. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo más fácil. Sólo pensaba en la persona más aterradora que podría existir en el momento.

Más aterrador que la mujer de Sr. Schue, quien parecía algo loca…

Más aterrador que la entrenadora Sylvester cuando estaba enfadada por algo…

Más aterrador que, inclusive, los padres de Quinn.

No. Era el pensamiento de Burt Hummel caminando en dirección a ellos y queriendo asesinar a Finn por herir a su único hijo… eso era lo que había enfriado rápido su excitación. Por supuesto dudaba que el Sr. Hummel estuviese contento al respecto.

Finn pensaba en Kurt todo el tiempo. En la noche fantaseaba con él. No más de lo que solía hacerlo con Quinn, pero no se mortificaba cuando sucedía.

La primera vez que había fantaseado con Kurt fue el día del shopping, cuando Mercedes los había atrapado. No era, sin embargo, la primera vez que había pensado en Kurt de esa forma. Inclusive antes de que Kurt y él estuviesen juntos, él había tenido esos sentimientos por él. Siempre habían sido pequeños momentos de sorpresa que Finn había alejado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de imaginarlos. Volviendo a eso, ni siquiera se había permitido la posibilidad de que tal vez se sintiera atraído hacia otro chico. Esos eran momentos que ignoraba… hasta el día del shopping. Ellos habían vuelto aunque siempre estuvieron allí, debajo de la superficie, esperando para cuando Finn los llamase.

Ahora esos momentos eran el principal enfoque de sus fantasías. No estaba seguro porqué lo excitaban tanto. Quizás ern porque, a cada uno de esos momentos, cabía la posibilidad de que se juntaran todos, si sólo los había ignorado por su cuenta. Y hasta entonces podría rememorarlos en cada instancia, aunque en su fantasía terminaran un poco diferente. Tenía muchas de ellas…

Kurt estaba enseñándoles el baile de "Single Ladies" con sus almohadillas y su uniforme de fútbol, sólo que esta vez él estaba enseñándole sólo a Finn…

Kurt arrojaba una malteada en sí mismo, pero esta vez Finn lo ayudaba a limpiarse…

Kurt golpeaba su trasero mientras aprendían "Push It", pero en esa ocasión sólo ellos practicaban las partes juntos…

Kurt estaba en el ático ayudando a vestirse, sólo que esta vez Kurt terminaba usando únicamente el casco de combate y una corbata…

Pero su favorita era cuando ellos estaban en los cambiadores juntos, y Kurt trataba de ayudarlo con el cuidado de su piel.

- Tu "Zona T" está un poco seca – decía él.

Finn lo miraba en sorpresa. Bueno, ¿en realidad qué se suponía que debía pensar? Era un adolecente y allí estaba Kurt tendiéndole una loción.

- No, tu rostro – Kurt le explicaba con una risa, señalándole con su mano.

Kurt estaba sentado en el banco con una blanca y suave bata de baño. Su cabello aplastado y su rostro frescamente limpio. Finn pensaba que lucía algo sexy así. El sólo saber que bajo la bata Kurt estaba desnudo hizo que le costara respirar, mientras miraba las gotas que caían del cabello de Kurt y viajaban a través de esa vestimenta blanca.

- Gracias, Kurt – decía él animadamente.

Él le sonreía - No hay problema, Finn – decía – Haría lo que fuese por ti. _Cualquier cosa_. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Y al principio, eso era uno de los puntos en los cuales debía imaginar al Sr. Hummel, sólo así su fantasía no terminaría pronto.

Finn se paró, llevando consigo al otro chico. Se miraron el uno al otro mientras él tocaba el rostro de Kurt. Su pulgar tiernamente toqueteando sus labios. Entonces situó sus manos en los hombros del chico y gentilmente lo empujó hacia abajo, indicándole a Kurt que se arrodillara.

En este punto la fantasía cambiaba, y ellos estaban en la habitación de Kurt en lugar del sucio cambiador. Nunca podría imaginar tener a Kurt arrodillado en ese tipo de lugar.

Indicándole que se arrodillara en la suave alfombra. Kurt parecía entender lo que Finn quería. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras lo miraba bajando. Su rostro era tan dulce, tan inocente, y aún Finn podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. La boca de Kurt se abrió con anticipación mientras tiraba de los shorts frente a él. El joven más alto podía sentir la respiración del otro sobre su piel… y entonces se puso a pensar otra vez en el Sr. Hummel, como si su vida dependiera de eso, hasta que fue capaz de traer su control de vuelta.

Entonces, Kurt se acercó más hacía él y lo tomó completamente…

Y absolutamente nada de lo que pensara podría haber hecho que se detuviera en ese instante.

- ¡Oh Dios, Kurt! – gimió en voz alta, atrapado en su fantasía.

El cuarto estaba en silencio otra vez, excepto por su respiración agitada, Finn inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber ido tan lejos. ¿Qué pasaba si su madre lo escuchaba?

Puso atención pero no escuchó nada fuera de lo ordinario. Así que decidió volver a su fantasía. Él tiraba de Kurt volviendo a besarlo suavemente. Después lo envolvía entre sus brazos, presionando su cara contra la bata apacible. Se quedaron abrazados estrechamente por un largo tiempo.

Finn lo alejaba, dejando ir a la almohada que había estado abrazando. Mientras intentaba que el aire de su cuerpo se relajara. Deseaba que Kurt estuviera allí a su lado, así podría envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, y nunca dejarlo ir.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, ¡de verdad lo siento tanto! Ha sido difícil esta año, pero bueno, ¡qué mejor que comenzar el año retomando esta historia! Ojalá puedan seguir leyendo esta maravillosa historia y para recompensarlos: prometo traducir más fics, de autores diferentes al menos hasta que se me ocurra bien hacer uno propio.

Gracias por los nuevos reviews y por los que aún siguen a esta pareja. Quienes hayan visto la segunda temporada, saben por qué lo digo ;D Yo la adoro tanto como sus respectivos actores, Chris Colfer y Cory Monteith.

En esta próxima semana subiré más capítulos, y después les dejaré un itinerario :) Un rr para saber que les gustó es suficiente para ayudarme.

Feliz Año a todos!~


	13. Chapter 13

Hola otra vez! ;D Tanto tiempo! (otra vez)

No tengo mucho más para decir, que no quiero dejar colgado este fic, y aunque han sido meses desde la última actualización. Sólo quiero agradecer infinitamente a los reviews que siguen llegando y los alerts que se acumulan. Ojalá sigan disfrutando de este grandioso fic.

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen a mi, ni a Deb, porque si así fuera, ya saben que habría más de esta pareja. Absolutamente todo de glee pertenece a Fox y a sus creadores Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan!

**Pareja:** FinnxKurt  
**Autora:** Debraelq  
**Traductora:** Miss Rena

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

Su plan estaba listo. Kurt seguiría a Quinn antes de que comiencen las clases y hasta la hora del almuerzo. Después ambos se reunirían, él se lo informaría y Mercedes haría el resto. Kurt vestía su sobretodo ajustado beige y sus lentes de sol Gucci. Nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa para estar a la moda, con su vestimenta _exclusiva_ de espionaje.

Observó a Quinn toda la mañana pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo la vio con Finn. La pareja llegó junta a la escuela, y pasaron juntos la mayor parte de la mañana. Kurt no notó nada fuera de lo normal.

Trató de ser objetivo y transcribió todo en su pequeño anotador. Sus encuentros con Finn fueron breves y desde una cierta distancia. Quería recordar ser imparcial así que se propuso mantenerse alejado del otro muchacho. Realmente esperaba que Finn no pensara que lo estaba evitando por otras razones. Había estado muy molesto la noche anterior.

Cuando llegó a las clases de Español, caminó nerviosamente pasando de largo a Finn para llegar a su asiento. El otro chico tan sólo sonrió y lo saludó. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa. No parecía que estuviese enojado.

Quinn también estaba en su clase, pero no había mucha charla debido al examen. Kurt no encontró dificultades en resolverlo. Se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Finn. Estaba lejos de mirar las hojas de Brittany y tampoco había escuchado que el Profesor Schue le hubiera llamado la atención para que mantenga sus ojos en su propio examen. Suponía que Finn lo estaba haciendo bien y eso lo hacía sentir aliviado.

- ¿Kurt? – Levantó la vista para mirar al Sr. Schue - ¿Terminaste?

- No… pero ya casi. – respondió, devolviendo su interés en el examen.

En la hora del almuerzo, se encontró con Mercedes, pero no había mucho para reportar. No había visto que Quinn realmente hablara con otro que no sea Finn. Así que terminaron su discusión antes de que el resto se les uniera en la mesa.

Su almuerzo estaba por terminar cuando Finn se acercó a su mesa.

- Hola a todos –

Hubo un coro de saludos devueltos para el mariscal de campo.

- Hola, Kurt – dijo entonces – me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algunas de las notas sobre las canciones que cantaremos para las eliminatorias. Parece que no logro alcanzarlas, el Sr. Schue me dijo que podíamos usar el salón para practicar.

- Yo puedo ayudarte, Finn – Rachel habló, sonriéndole entusiasmada.

Finn parecía incómodo.

- Está bien, princesa – Kurt respondió – yo me encargo.

Se veía herida, y podría decirle a Finn que se sentía mal por ella. Pero se paró tan rápido que el otro chico no llegó a decir ni una palabra.

- Vamos – Mientras se despedía de los otros, Mercedes rodó sus ojos hacía él. Kurt sólo le sonrío pícaramente. Ahora podrían trabajar a la perfección. Si Finn estaba ocupado, entonces había más probabilidades de que Quinn se encontrara con el padre del bebé.

Cuando comenzaron a bajar juntos las escaleras hacia el corredor, Kurt no dudó en preguntarle por el examen de español.

- ¡Me fue genial, Kurt! En verdad sabía todas las respuestas. Al menos creo que las hice bien – su entusiasmo era contagioso y el otro chico no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro que lo hiciste bien – respondió – La noche pasada lo hiciste perfecto – tan pronto como lo dijo, se arrepintió. No estaba convencido de que Finn estuviera listo para hablar de esa noche.

Levantó la vista hacia Finn, velozmente. Y él ya no estaba sonriendo sino mirándolo fijamente.

- Escucha, Kurt. A cerca de eso… -

- Lo siento, Finn. No debería haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo hice.-

- Está bien, Kurt. En serio. – Y ambos volvieron a sonreírse una vez más, pero entonces corrió su mirada. Mirando a Quinn se dio cuenta que probablemente no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando sus sentimientos. No era como si le importara que todos lo supiesen… pero le importaba que Finn lo hiciera.

No dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron al salón de música. Kurt se sentó en el piano y Finn se paró junto a él.

- Necesitamos tener práctica. Realmente necesito algo de ayuda con esas notas.-

Kurt asintió mientras recorría las escalas y después las canciones. En cierto punto, Finn se sentó a su lado. – Me refería a lo que dije la otra noche, Kurt.

- Lo sé – suavemente contestó – Después de que te fueras, lo pensé mejor. Estuve mal en cuestionarte, Finn. Nunca me has mentido – tomó un respiro profundo – Y también a cerca de mi respuesta… creo que sería algo lindo ser tu primera vez – dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho Finn hace un tiempo atrás. El chico más alto sonrío, y Kurt pensaba que eso también le recordaba a su primer beso.

Y entonces besó a Kurt. Era gentil, dulce y de la misma forma breve. – Desearía que estuviésemos solos ahora mismo… -

- Yo también – susurró el de ojos claros y luego suspiró – Será mejor que continuemos.

- Sip –

Apenas comenzaron a salir del salón, Finn hizo otra petición.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? -.

- Seguro. – Así se abrazaron por un rato. Finn lo sostuvo estrechamente como si no lo quisiera dejar ir. Kurt sentía como si llorara; había mucha más emoción que sólo un abrazo. Era algo más íntimo que el beso de hace unos instantes.

- Ok – lo alejó, pero limpio sus ojos al momento de hacerlo.

- Te veré después – respondió con una sonrisita. Kurt miró a Finn mientras era devorado por el mar de estudiantes que iba a la próxima clase.

Finn esperó hasta que la práctica de fútbol terminara para encontrarse con Kurt otra vez. Acababan de vestirse y todo el resto ya se había ido. Kurt le sonrío mientras se acercaba.

- Sabes, no sé si te dije esto antes, pero estoy feliz de que regresaras al equipo de fútbol – habló Finn.

- Bueno, esto hace feliz a papá, y te hace feliz. Y puedo ver más de ti… - se sonrojó levemente por haber elegido esas palabras – quiero decir, verte más seguido.

- Eso es lo que me gusta también. – respondió antes de besarlo.

Finn había esperado intencionalmente hasta que Kurt estuviera vestido y no usara esa blanca y esponjosa bata. Necesitaba tener algo de autocontrol. El beso no era parecido al que había compartido antes. Éste era más insistente e intenso. Él quería mostrarle a Kurt cuanto lo quería. Cuando lo alejó, sabía que había conseguido su objetivo. El otro chico jadeaba por más aire y parecía estar algo mareado.

- ¡Wow! ¿A qué vino eso? –

- Fueron difíciles estas ocho horas. Sólo quería besarte… - hizo otro intento de besarlo de nuevo.

Kurt se apresuró y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Finn – Despacio, vaquero.-

El joven lo miró con confusión.

- Ni siquiera estuve en tu octava hora de clase. Tienes Historia, y yo tengo Ciencia. –

- Lo sé – contestó Finn – Pero Brittany estaba… -

Ahora Kurt lo miró confundido.

- Britt ama los arcoíris. Es de todo lo que habla. – explicó.

- Sí, entiendo. Puede ser un poco fastidiosa. Pero Finn, no veo cual es punto – seguía inconforme con la respuesta – A menos, claro, que todo te recuerde a mí.

- La verdad, Kurt, todo me recuerda a ti. – admitió – Pero en este caso hay una razón.

- ¿En serio, Finn? Porque sigo sin comprenderlo. –

- Caramelos.-

Kurt continuó mirándolo con la mente en blanco.

- ¿Los comerciales? – reveló – Caramelos de colores… prueba el arcoíris. – sabía que Kurt lo había entendido cuando vio dentro de sus ojos verdes azulados. – Sólo conseguía que pensara en cuánto quería probarlos, ya sabes… probar el arcoíris.

- Oh, ya veo. – sonrió mientras Finn volvía a sumergirse en otro beso. Kurt puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico más alto, estrechándolo para poder alcanzarlo. Finn gimió en contestación y lo acercó más.

Pero así de pronto, Kurt lo apartó. – Por lo placentero que sea esto, Finn, tenemos que detenernos –

- Lo sé. –

- De otro modo no seremos capaces de hacerlo, y no me gustaría que nuestra primera vez sea en este oloroso vestidor, donde cualquiera podría vernos. –

- ¿Qué te parece si vengo esta noche? –

- Uhm, no puedo. – soltó un bufido – Tengo que ayudar a mi padre… y Mercedes vendrá más tarde.

- Está bien. ¿Qué me dices del viernes a la noche? Mi mamá está trabajando doble turno así que tendremos tiempo para nosotros en mi casa. –

- Se oye como un plan perfecto – dijo Kurt y le dio a Finn un beso más antes de dejar la habitación.

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? –

Sabía que no debería haberle dicho a Mercedes sobre sus intenciones del viernes a la noche, pero ella era su mejor amiga, y tenía que decírselo a alguien.

- Mercedes… -

- No, Kurt. Tú me dijiste que había cambiado desde ayer… cuando se suponía que ibas a terminar con él. -

-Él me atrapó. No Quinn. No Rachel. Eso es lo que cambió –

- Si, Kurt. Él te atrapó, te atrapó diciéndote que quería tener sexo contigo… y desde donde yo lo veo, Quinn no te lo entregará así de fácil.

- Eso no es justo. Creo que Rachel sí lo hubiera hecho si él se lo pedía. – explicó – Estás perdiéndote ese detalle, Mercedes.

- No, Kurt. Tú estás perdiéndote ese detalle. Él aún está con Quinn. Sólo me gustaría que esperes. Al menos hasta que todo esto salgo a la luz. Después él será libre de decidir lo que quiera. –

- ¿Pero que pasa si no me elige a mí entonces? Creo que no podré soportarlo. – habló quedamente.

- Entonces no lo necesitas, Kurt. Te mereces a alguien que te quiera… solamente a ti. –

- Suenas como mi papá – admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso es porque tu padre tiene razón. –

- Sí, lo sé. Prometo que lo pensaré, ¿sí? Ahora dime lo que encontraste –

Ella estuvo conforme con dejar el tema de lado.

- A excepción de Finn, ella habló solamente con otros dos chicos. El primero es Mike. Le sonrío y batió sus pestañas poniéndole ojitos.

- Sin vergüenza. -

- Pero fue sólo por unos minutos. Después se fue al gimnasio, donde se puso a conversar con Puck. –

- ¿Entonces piensas que está entre esos dos? –

- Bueno, en realidad, tengo el presentimiento de que ella sólo habló con Mike, para después poder ubicar a Puck. Ella y Noah estaban discutiendo. -

- ¿Alguna idea de por qué? -

- No. Pero ambos se veían muy enojados. –

- Interesante. –

- Entonces mañana, creo que podríamos de hallar algo. Yo seguiré a Quinn y tú a Puck –

- Eso no va a suceder – contestó testarudo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la morena extrañada - ¿Cuál es el problema?.

- No quiero una sentencia de muerte, Mercedes. –

- Bien, reina del drama. –

- Lo digo en serio, Mercedes. Él me lanzó al basurero, arrojó globos llenos de líquidos dudosos y clavó todos los muebles de mi jardín al techo. Y todo eso sólo por… _existir_. Piensa en lo que me hará si me atrapa persiguiéndolo. En el mejor escenario, pensará que estoy tramando algo. En el peor caso, pensará que me gusta… y eso de seguro es una sentencia de muerte.

- Bien, Kurt. Tengo otra idea. Yo seguiré al chico de pelo Mohawk y tú irás tras la reina abeja.

- De acuerdo. – el joven suspiró. Tomó un respiro profundo para calmarse.

Mercedes se dio cuenta de lo molesto que estaba, juzgándolo por su próxima sugerencia.

- Vamos a mirar "Sound of Music". Sé que es una de tus favoritas. –

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, aceptando su ofrenda de paz. El resto de la noche la pasaron sin mayores dramas.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T:** Otra vez gracias por los RR y ojalá les haya gustado. Actualizaré los martes y viernes dado que ya adelanté capítulos. A no desesperarse! (Necesito una editora que me pise los pies creo. Ough!)


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno, esta vez no ha sido mucha la tardanza pero creo que no cumplí con el término. Uuu

Vamos con el fic! ;D Gracias por los preciosos reviews que me llegaron. Gracias!

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen a mi, ni a Deb, porque si así fuera, ya saben que habría más de esta pareja. Absolutamente todo de glee pertenece a Fox y a sus creadores Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan!

**Pareja:** FinnxKurt  
**Autora:** Debraelq  
**Traductora:** Miss Rena

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

Kurt estaba desde temprano en la escuela el día siguiente así podía estar donde estuviera Quinn cuando llegara. La primer cosa que notó fue que conducía ella sola. Por supuesto, que quería pasarlo desapercibido, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente lo registró en su pequeña agenda.

Trató de mantener la distancia entre ellos así evitaría que se notara que él la seguía. Sólo era por precaución, ya que él se encontraba debajo de la atención que ella consideraba importante. Sin embargo, nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Kurt no vio a Finn en ningún lado, eso estaba bien para él. No necesitaba una distracción ahora mismo.

Tenía una clase más antes del almuerzo, y por suerte Quinn estaba en su clase. Mientras caminó hacia el aula, notó que la rubia iba en dirección contraria.

Decidió saltarse la clase y la siguió. Quinn salió del edificio y él comenzó a preguntarse a dónde se dirigía.

Ni bien decidió cruzar la puerta de salida, sintió a alguien tirando fuertemente de su camisa y empujándolo contra la pared de la escuela.

Quinn estaba mirándolo fijamente, obviamente enfadada.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas… y estas arrugando mi camisa. Es de Versace – habló desdeñosamente.

Ella lo dejó ir aún disgustada.

- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? –

- No, claro que no estoy… -

- Dilo, Campanita – refutó Quinn – Te vi esta mañana también.

Kurt decidió que ir directamente al asunto sería lo mejor. – Sé que estás detrás de algo – la acusó. – Y sé que Finn no es el padre de tu bebé.

- Tú no sabes nada… - respondió, y entonces ella debió haber visto algo en la cara del chico porque de repente cambió de táctica. – Lo que sea que sepas… no importa. Finn nunca te creerá.

- Me doy cuenta de eso –

- Así que es por _eso_ que me estas siguiendo… -

- Lo entendiste rápido, _Barbie_ – habló mirándola con desdén.

- Escúchame, Nancy Drew. Tú continúas siguiéndome, y yo me encargaré de patear tu trasero. No creas que no puedo. –

- La verdad saldrá a la luz, Quinn – Kurt cruzó sus brazos. No estaba seguro si era parte de un reflejo o autodefensa en caso de que ella lo quisiera lastimar.

- ¿Por qué te importa siquiera, Kurt? – le preguntó.

- Finn es mi amigo – le contestó tratando de verse inexpresivo. Obviamente siendo poco exitoso con eso.

- Oh, ya veo – agregó ella con una sonrisa – Quieres a Finn para ti. Claro, ¿por qué no? – continuó – Todas las chicas en la escuela están enamoradas de Finn. ¿Por qué el pequeño chico gay no lo estaría también? – Lo miró como si fuera algo que hubiera pisado su zapato – Eres patético.

- Descubriré quién es el padre del bebé, y entonces todos lo sabrán, incluso Finn –

- ¿Y entonces qué, Martha Stewart? – se burló – ¿Tú y Finn vivirán felices por siempre? Despierta de una vez y mira la realidad. A Finn le gustan las chicas, no los chicos, Kurt. Así que nunca, jamás tendrás oportunidad con él.

Kurt estaba en silencio mientras volvía al ayer en el vestuario. Ella no tenía ni idea. Le sonrió.

- Como digas, pastelito - contestó al fin, dejándola al pasar.

Se encontró con Mercedes para el almuerzo, algo preocupado. Ella no iba a estar feliz con él.

- No conseguí nada – dijo la joven – Puck coqueteó con Santana y alguna que otra porrista, y después caminó con Finn. Nada. ¿Y tú que encontraste?

- Bueno – suspiró Kurt al abrir su agenda. Se tomó su tiempo… no seguro de cómo decírselo. – Quinn llegó por su cuenta a la escuela, en vez de que la trajera Finn – comenzó – y a las 14 horas, faltó a clases.

- ¿En serio? ¿A dónde fue? –

- Afuera –

- ¿Y? – le dio una mirada frustrada, y él sabía que no podía guardarlo por mucho más – Escúpelo – demandó.

- Y ahí fue cuando ella me atrapó siguiéndola –

Mercedes sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –

Ambos habían acordado lo que iban a hacer si alguno de ellos era atrapado. Desafortunadamente, Kurt había olvidado todo al respecto.

- ¿Kurt? –

- Perdí el control. Le dije que sabía que Finn no era el padre del bebé, y que descubriría quien era. –

- Oh, Kurt – pausó - Esto es malo.

- En realidad, Mercedes – admitió el joven – Se pone peor. Ella sabe que siento algo por Finn -. Mercedes lo miró, y el terminó de explicarle – Ella lo adivinó, y creo que no bueno escondiendo mis sentimientos.

- Genial –

- Pero ella no necesita saber a cerca de Finn y yo. Ella está totalmente segura de si misma con eso. –

- No la subestimes, Kurt. Ella es inteligente. Ella lo descubrirá. Especialmente desde que ustedes siempre están perdidos/despistados el uno con el otro –

- No lo estamos – Protestó Kurt.

- Bien, como sea – le contestó – Sólo necesitan tener cuidado.

Finalmente Kurt decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Mercedes sonrió. – Plan B –

- ¿Tenemos un Plan B? – preguntó.

- Siempre tengo un Plan B, cariño –

- ¿Te importaría desarrollar un poco más este plan? –

- En realidad, Kurt, mi muchachito - aumento la voz – Lo tengo que hacer. Sólo en caso de que caigas dentro de las líneas enemigas.

- Vamos Mercedes. Estará bien –

- ¿Lo crees? ¿No le acabas de contar a Quinn nuestro plan completo? –

Bueno, tal vez ella sí tenía algo de razón.

- Bien – dijo sin titubear de más.

- Te prometo que te dejaré saber tan pronto como pueda, Kurt –

Y entonces él le sonrió. – Gracias, Mercedes. Eres una buena amiga –

- Sí, lo sé – le respondió correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

- Kurt, espera –

Giró dirigiéndose a Finn, quien corría para alcanzarlo.

- Finn, hola – le contestó, al mismo tiempo que caminaban al auditorio juntos.

- Sólo quería que supieras que estoy listo para la noche del viernes. – Dijo con suavidad , de ese modo nadie que estuviera cerca podría escucharlos.

- De acuerdo – Kurt trató de lucir calmado, como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Lo cual era difícil considerando que por dentro estaba excitado, nervioso, y pensando en cuan apuesto se veía Finn el día de hoy dentro de esa remera Hollister gris de mangas largas.

- Quiero decir, hice algunas búsquedas… y conseguí un par de cosas que podríamos necesitar – Finn parecía sonrojarse con cada palabra.

- Oh, genial – dijo Kurt, ligeramente sin aliento tan sólo pensar a cerca del viernes a la noche… y todo lo que eso significaba. Le había dicho a Mercedes que pensaría en eso, debía pensar en eso. Solamente que no en la forma que ella hubiese querido.

- Debo irme antes que Quinn comience a buscarme –

Kurt asintió cuando Finn tomó su mano y la acarició. Sabía que era un sustituto para su beso de despedida que él no podía darle en ese instante.

Y desde la otra esquina del aula, Quinn observaba al par enojada.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T: **Hasta aquí va el capítulo de hoy! Aclaro que mañana subiré con normalidad el 15, así que a no desesperarse. Me encantaría saber cuántos siguen con regularidad el programa, porque hoy en latinoamérica se estará estrenando en Fox (sólo premiere), en adelanto de la tercera temporada, el primer episodio de Glee: "El Proyecto del Piano Púrpura". Un honor a mi color favorito! yay! Espero leerlos pronto, saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again! Seguro pensaban que no lo entregaría a tiempo, pero heme aquí! (recién terminando de ver el tercer episodio de la tercera temporada) ToT mucha emoción! A disfrutar del capítulo entonces~.

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen a mi, ni a Deb, ya lo quiséramos. Absolutamente todo de glee pertenece a Fox y a sus creadores Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan!

**Pareja:** FinnxKurt  
**Autora:** Debraelq  
**Traductora:** Miss Rena

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

¿Finn y Kurt? Quinn no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Aunque no pudiera escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, podía saber por su lenguaje corporal que definitivamente algo sucedía algo entre ellos. Fue entonces cuando miró como Finn acariciaba la mano de Kurt antes de abandonarlo.

- Voy a destruir esa preciada vestimenta de Gucci, pequeña cucaracha -

Había sospechado desde aquella mirada de autosatisfacción en el momento que le había contado que Finn nunca sería suyo. Y encontró lo que para ella era un poco obvio. No habían sido discretos ni un poco al respecto. Kurt y Finn estaban teniendo un romance. Ella no sabía si en realidad estaban saliendo todavía, pero si no lo hacían, probablemente sucedería pronto, a juzgar por las miradas que ambos se daban.

¿Cómo había dejado que eso pase? Aunque en realidad pensándolo mejor, y poniendo la culpa donde en realidad debería estar… ella no tenía porqué estar sorprendida, Finn era despistado e indeciso en el mejor sentido de la palabra. El podría haber sido convencido de cualquier cosa, así que porqué debería sorprenderse si estaba confundido a cerca de su sexualidad también.

Y Kurt… tenía que cuidarse de él. Cuando terminara con todo esto, él desearía jamás haberse metido con Finn. Tenía que ser precavida también. Después de todo había encontrado una forma de utilizar todo eso a su favor.

Mercedes procuró llegar temprano a la práctica de Glee ese día. Tenía que hablar con Kurt seriamente. Su Plan B había funcionado perfectamente. Necesitaba contarlo lo que había encontrado. Tan pronto como lo vio, le dijo que se acercara. Sólo había otras personas como Artie y Tina, y ellos estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro que no notarían nada más.

- ¿Descubriste algo? – susurró Kurt.

- Sí, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que signifique –

- ¿Es Puck el padre del bebé? – se apresuró a preguntar.

- No estoy segura todavía pareciera que sí –

- ¿Entonces cuáles son las noticias? – siguió viéndose confuso.

- Después del almuerzo, Quinn salió sigilosamente y se metió en su auto –

- ¿Así que…? –

- Ahí es cuando tienes que adivinar con quién se encontró .-

- ¿Puck? –

La morena negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos Mercedes. Dímelo de una vez –

- Nuestra ex enfermera del colegio –

- ¿Quién? –

- La esposa del Sr. Schuester. –

- ¿Eso es todo? – volvió a preguntar el joven - ¿No está embarazada también? Tal vez estén intercambiando vitaminas o haciendo algo más que las mujeres embarazadas hacen.

- No, Kurt. Estaban hablando mirando a su alrededor, actuando sospechosamente. Sólo diré que algo esta pasando. Además Había otra mujer con ellas.

- ¿Quién? –

- No lo sé –

- Entonces _sí_ las viste –

- No. Le pagué a otro estudiante para que la siguiera. Le dije que escribía la historia de una ex porrista para el diario del colegio –

Otros comenzaron a unírseles, y no fueron capaz de hablar más del asunto.

Mercedes se dio cuenta cómo Quinn le lanzaba una vil mirada a Kurt, para después posar sus ojos en ella. Así que sólo se la quedó mirando de igual manera. Solía sentirse lástima por Quinn. Incluso podía entender por qué le había mentido a Finn. Hablando en serio, ¿Quién querría que Puck (si en verdad lo era) fuese el papá de la bebé, si podías tener a Finn? Pero ahora la chica estaba arruinando la felicidad de Kurt y tratándolo como basura. Y Mercedes no podía soportar eso. Nadie que se metiera con ella, podría escaparse tan fácilmente.

- Bien chicos, todos a sus puestos – habló el Sr. Schue – Como saben las Eliminatorias son en un poco más de una semana. En verdad necesitamos practicar más así que estaremos practicando todos los días de la siguiente semana.

El barullo y las quejas no tardaron en aparecer – Pero Sr. Schue – interrumpió Finn con una exclamación – Tenemos entrenamiento de fútbol.

- Y nosotras de porristas – agregó Santana.

- Miren chicos, no sé qué está pasando exactamente pero todos parecen distraídos últimamente. En verdad necesitamos tener esto listo, y para eso debemos que practicar más. –

- Podríamos ensayar el sábado para resolverlo – sugirió Rachel esperanzada.

Todos protestaron.

- ¡Gran idea, Rachel! –dijó el Sr. Schue – Este es el problema, muchachos. Si no ganamos las Eliminatorias, el Club Glee se termina.

Así que el resto no tuvo más que mascullar en asentimiento por el plan.

- De acuerdo, entonces tendremos ensayo el sábado, y si al menos podemos tener tres prácticas más la próxima semana, creo que no tendremos más problemas –

Finalizaron con el cronograma y comenzaron la clase.

El ensayo estuvo bastante bien. Finn lo hacía mejor que usualmente los últimos días, y todos los demás seguían las indicaciones del Sr. Schue, quien se veía feliz al menos.

Mercedes siguió a Kurt fuera del salón de coro después de terminar. – ¿Vas a ayudar a tu papá hoy?

- Sip, se lo prometí. –

- De acuerdo, entonces, te llamaré después así hablaremos de… tú sabes –

La mirada en su cara le dijo que había entendido lo que trataba de decirle, pero no estaba feliz al respecto. Instintivamente, había buscado su celular en su bolsillo pero no estaba allí.

- Rayos. Debí dejar caer mi celular. Nos vemos después, Kurt. –

- Muy bien, adiós –

Mercedes siguió buscando en dirección del salón de música. Los pantalones que llevaba realmente eran lindos, pero sus bolsillos eran pequeños. Las cosas tendían a salirse. Ese era el porqué de no querer usarlos tan seguido, pero combinaban tan bien con la remera que usaba ese día… La moda es más importante que la comodidad. Kurt la podría entender a la perfección.

Al momento que quiso ingresar, escuchó voces enojadas y se detuvo.

- ¡Vamos Puck! –

- Sabes, quizás sea tiempo Quinn. Ya llegó la hora de que todos conozcan la verdad –

- No, Puck. Por favor. Sólo necesito ser cuidadosa. El inspector Gadget y su pequeña amiga están en busca de algo… -

- Ya te lo dije, cuidaré de ti y del bebé, Quinn. –

- Puck, por favor… hazlo por mí –

Aunque Mercedes no podía verlos, no tuvo problema en imaginarse a Quinn haciendo un puchero, dándole una de esas tristes e inocentes miradas. Podía ser algo convincente cuando quería.

- Bien, pero me estoy cansando de todo esto. Finn no será tan buen padre como yo lo seré –

- No importa, Puck. Ya sabes cómo será esto. No voy a quedarme con el bebé –

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que el Sr. Schue será mejor padre de lo que yo puedo ser? –

- Shhhh, Puck. Ya te lo dije, el Sr. Schue cuidará del bebé así sabremos que ella estará en buenas manos. ¡No me hagas arrepentir de esto! –

- De acuerdo, nena – murmuró suavizando la voz – lo entiendo.

Mercedes volvió por donde había regresado, intentando se lo más silenciosa posible.

Después de que ellos se fuesen, regresaría al salón para recuperar su celular. Y más tarde iría de inmediato a ver a Kurt. ¡Estas si eran grandes noticias!

- Kurt – habló su papá con exasperación – Dijiste que me ayudarías hoy.

- Lo sé, papá – Kurt trató de calmarlo – Y lo haré.

Mercedes parecía estar muy emocionada por contarle algo. – Es sólo – continuó asintiendo hacia Mercedes – ella necesita mi apoyo ahora. Tiene un problema de chicos.

- ¿Y ella acude a ti? –

- Ella es mi mejor amiga, papá. No puedo dejarla esperando. –

- Y yo soy tu padre – le dijo sin mucha convicción. Fue entonces que Kurt sabía que había ganado.

- Voy a conseguir algo de café. Sólo hazlo rápido, Kurt. No quiero estar aquí toda la noche. –

Él asintió mientras vio a su padre alejarse.

- Más vale que esto sea bueno, Mercedes – se apresuró a decir mientras se dirigía al otro lado del negocio.

- ¡Sí que lo es! – respondió ella mientras se encargó de explicarle lo que había oído.

- ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Así que Puck sí es el padre, y Quinn le está dando su bebé al Sr. y la Sra. Schuester? ¿Pero ella no estaba esperando un hijo ya? –

- Creo que no… ¿por qué otra razón podrían mantenerlo en secreto? ¿ Y por qué necesitaría el bebé de Quinn? Apuesto que el Sr. Schue no sabe nada de esto. –

- Esto se pone mejor… mucho mejor. Bueno, no para el Sr. Schue pero si para nosotros –

- De alguna forma, Kurt, necesitamos que Puck admita que él es el padre. Es de la única forma que Finn lo creerá. –

- ¿Kurt? – su papá estaba de vuelta, esperando por él, con un café en la mano.

- Sí, papá – le contestó en voz alta, volviendo a bajar la voz en dirección a su amiga. – Te llamaré esta noche. Mercedes. Creo que él necesita un empujón para el lado correcto.

- Bien, Kurt. Nos vemos. Adios, Sr. Hummel –

Ni bien terminó de irse, ambos, padre e hijo caminaron al frente del negocio.

- ¿Así que ese fue tu gran consejo para ella? – dijo su papá, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras tomaba sus herramientas.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/T: **Espero que les haya gustado! Agradezco a los lindos RR que siguen llegando y espero que todavía sigan vivos los lectores que seguían esta historia desde el principo (I'm back! jeje). Volví por ellos y me animan mucho quienes dejan un RR para dejarme saber que la historia es de su agrado. Los leo el viernes entonces! ;)


End file.
